Oliver's 11
by Future Ranger
Summary: Tommy Oliver and his ten accomplices plan to rob three Las Vegas casinos simultaneously.
1. Cast and Characters

Ocean's Eleven – Oliver's Eleven

1.Danny Ocean - George Clooney - Tommy Oliver- The Idea

2.Robert "Rusty" Ryan- Brad Pitt - Jason "Jase" Scott- The Pro

3.Frank Catton- Bernie Mac- Zack Taylor- The Inside Man

4.Linus Caldwell- Matt Damon- Wes Collins- The Rookie

5. Reuben Tishkoff- Elliott Gould- Ric Flout(Ric Flair)W00000000!!!!-The Bankroll

6.Virgil Malloy- Casey Affleck- Rocky DeSantos- The Getaway

7.Turk Malloy- Scott Caan- Adam Park- The Getaway

8.Basher Tarr- Don Cheadle- Damon Henderson-The Tech

9.Yen- Shaobo Qin- Dax Lo- The Grease Man

10.Livingston Dell- Eddie Jemison- Billy Cranston- The Eye in the Sky

11.Saul Bloom- Carl Reiner- Karl Bloom- The Highroller

Terry Benedict- Andy Garcia- Julian Jones(Julian McMahon)

Tess Ocean- Julia Roberts- Kimberly Oliver

Bruiser- Scott L. Schwartz- Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier

Author's Note/Disclaimer:

I as the Author in no way shape or form own Ocean's 11 and it's characters. I also do not own Power Rangers and it's characters. I just wanted to mix characters and a good story together thus coming up with this. This was also a pain in the side. I was killing myself on who I was going to cast for which part. I wasn't dreading on who I should cast as Danny Ocean. Either Tommy or Jason. And for the role that Brad Pitt plays Rusty Ryan, I was originally going to cast Zhane for that role if I put Jason as Danny Ocean. But I went with Jason to play Brad Pitt's role because in real life George Clooney and Brad Pitt are friends and I wanted Tommy to have his best friend Jason on this story with him. The Ric Flout character is inspired by the greatest wrestler of all time Ric Flair!!!!! And Dax is part of what I wanted for a grease man so I'm glad Operation Overdrive is out. The Antagonist Julian Jones is thought of by Julian McMahon. I wanted a guy who can play opposite Kim. I liked him in Fantastic Four and I feel he has that rich status kind of style I was looking for yet he can play the mean part as well. That's mainly it. I doubt I would do Ocean's 12 because this was a killer. I liked the chemistry between Tommy and Kim on PR, so I thought it could work here too. Read it and if everyone likes it and gives good reviews, I might do Ocean's 12.

Thanks and Enjoy.


	2. Oliver's 11

Setting: 6:54pm in New Jersey State Minimum Security Correctional Facility. Tommy Oliver is being escorted to his parole hearing. Tommy in his orange prison fatigue enters the room and sits down in the chair. Three parole board members are sitting at a table in front of him. The 1st parole board member speaks first.

"Good Morning." Parole Board#1 says first.

"Good Morning." Tommy replies.

"Please state your name for the record?" Parole Board#3 asks

"Thomas Oliver." Tommy answers.

"Thank you." "Mr. Oliver, the purpose of this hearing is to determine whether if released, you are likely to break the law again." "While this was your first conviction, you have been implicated though never charged, in over a dozen other confidence schemes and frauds." "What can you tell us about this?"

"As you said ma'am I was never charged." Tommy answered.

"Mr. Oliver, what we're trying to understand is, was there a reason you chose to commit this crime, or was there a reason you simply got caught this time?" Parole Board#1 asks.

"My wife left me and I was upset." "I got into a self destructive pattern." Tommy answered.

"Mr. Oliver, what do you think you would do if released?" Parole Board#2 asks. Tommy considers.

"I don't know, how much do you guys make a year?" Tommy asks.

"We're trying to work with you Mr. Oliver can you please answer?" Parole Board# 1 asks.

"I'll just have to go back to opening my business again." Tommy replies. The Parole Board all exchange looks between each other, before coming up with an answer.

"Okay Mr. Oliver, The Parole Board has agreed to give you a second chance to start over new." "We hope you can land on your feet." Parole Board#1 says.

"Thank you." Tommy replies. Tommy is then escorted by a security guard to the security prison check out station. He's waiting in line.

"Oliver, Thomas!" The guard calls out. Tommy steps forward and the guard gives him his possessions and a form certifying their return to Tommy.

"Sign right here sir!" The guard instructs Tommy adding a piece of mail to the pile. "This came for you today." "The rest will be forwarded to your Parole Board officer." The Guard explains.

"Those your lawyers?" Guard #2 asks Tommy.

"My wife's." Tommy answers. He opens the letter as his eyes gaze over the papers, within he smirks a little.

"What does it say?" The Guard asks

"I'm a free man." Tommy answered. Tommy then goes into a changing cubicle and puts on his civilian clothes. He tugs his cuffs and smiles to himself. The old skin feels good. One last item to retrieve: A silver wedding band.

The great metal doors open, and Tommy stands within it's frame ready for release. He hovers there for a great moment on the precipice of freedom. The wind whistles a little bit on the outside. Tommy musters his courage and then takes his first step into free America. Tommy then calls a cab to get to the near by High Class Fashion Men's Store to buy a new suit. Tonight he's got to hit the Casinos.

**Setting:8:49pm at the Atlantic City Casino.**

The buzz of a casino floor, the hum of conversation, the Ding-Ding-Ding and the Thunk Thunk-Thunk from the slots, the brisk whir of shuffled cards, and to Tommy it's a hearth and fire, a comfy chair and snifter of brandy. He's home.

Tommy walks over to the black jack table. He sits down and pulls out several crisp one hundred dollar bills and sets them on the green felt, watching them being replaced by a neat pile of chips. Tommy cranes his neck around the casino, looking for someone who should be here, a friend, but without success he turns his attention to the cards and the cards of the dealer.

Nine-ten. Stay. Dealer seventeen. Tommy wins. King-four. Dealer shows a six. Stick. Dealer busts. Queen-ace. Twenty-one. Tommy wins again. Tommy sees in the background a familiar face talking to someone and smiles. This wasn't the friend he was looking for but 2 hours out of the joint any familiar face is welcome. The dealer walks up to relieve the first dealer for a break.

"You have a good one!" The second dealer shouts out to the first one. He turns his attention to Tommy.

"Hello sir?" The dealer asks.

"Hello Zack?" Tommy asks. The dealer glances up at Tommy and his eyes go wide. He quickly hides his astonishment.

"I beg your pardon sir, you must have me confused with someone else as you can see my name is Winston." As he taps the name embroidered on his vest. A pit boss circles close by and glares at them both.

"My mistake." Tommy replies as he gets up from the table collecting his chips "Table is getting cold anyway."

"You might wanna try the lounge at the Grand sir." "It gets busy around 10." Winston replies.

"Thanks." Tommy replies as he walks away to the lounge.

**At the lounge:** Tommy checks his watch. It's 10:11pm. He then checks out the lounge around him. Prison had more of a nightlife. He folds his newspaper back to the New York Times and scans. His eyes move up and down the page and stops at a header. It reads: Vegas Paradiso to be razed; Former Owner denounces plans- accompanied by two photographs. The First: Tall well coiffed new business owner of the Paradiso Julian Jones, with a beautiful woman(barley seen)on his arm. The second scowling former owner, Ric Flout.

"Catching up on current events?" Zack asked walking up from behind Tommy and takes a seat across from him. Tommy puts the paper down.

"Winston?" Tommy asks.

"Glad to meet you." "Zack Taylor couldn't get pass the gaming board." "You jus got out?" Zack asked.

"This afternoon." Tommy answers taking a sip of his drink.

"And already turning over a new leaf." Zack says sarcastically.

"You seen him?" Tommy asks.

"You won't even believe this, last time I heard he was teaching young PR's how to play cards." "Why you gotta plan already?" Zack asked.

"You kidding I just became a U.S. Citizen again." Tommy replies. Zack stares at Tommy a moment before catching his eye. Tommy can't help but grin. Of course he has a plan.

"Take a walk with me?" Tommy asks Zack. They leave the lounge and head outside to walk and talk.

"It's tough now in our line of work." "Everybody too serious." "Too many guns, too many computers." "What you goin do now, steal from ordinary people?" Zack asked.

"No way that would be too criminal." Tommy answers.

"So what's left?" "Banks?" "They ain't got no money, it's all electronic now."

"True." Tommy replies. They stop by a sub shop but don't go in.

"The only place that's taking cash is . . . Zack said

"Casinos." Tommy answers.

"Casinos?" Zack asked confused and then realized what Tommy was talking about. "Oh no!" Zack said

"Oh yes." Tommy answers.

"When?" Zack asks.

"Soon." "You interested?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah I'm in just let me know so I can put in a transfer." Zack answers.

"Ok I'll give you a call." Tommy says.

"You leaving?" Zack asked.

"I gotta call my PO and then go to California to meet him." Tommy answers.

"Alright so I'll see you in?" Zack asks.

"Give me 24 to 48 hours." Tommy said.

"Ok cool, see you then. Zack said. He went into the sub shop to have dinner. Tommy went over to the payphone to call his PO.

"Hello Officer Frank Clayton." "Hi my name is Tommy Oliver." "I'm just out, I was told to call you within 24 hours.(Tommy listens to the officer)

"No sir, I haven't gotten into any trouble." (Tommy listens) "No sir I haven't been drinking." "Sir I wouldn't even think about leaving the state." Tommy replies. The sound of an airplane is taking off towards Hollywood, California.

**At a Hollywood Club. We pick up Jason who is outside the club leaning against his red Ford Falcon eating a burger.**

"Hey! Hey, Jason!" A voice yells out. Jason turns to the voice of Dustin "Waldo" Brooks (the Yellow Wind Ninja Ranger) they begin to walk down a back alley going inside a building

"Hey I don't know if you're incorporated or anything," "And I don't know incorporated, but you should really think about it really." "I was taking to my manager yesterday."

"Bernie." Jason said.

"No, not that Bernie, I meant my agent Bernie." "Anyway he was telling me that since this is what we do, could be considered research for a future gig, I should be able to write it off as a business expense." "So he suggested that it'd be better if I wrote you a check." Jason shoots Dustin a stern look.

"Or we could keep it cash." Dustin replies. Jason nods in agreement. They both enter the club where they weave through the hordes of young Hollywood night clubbers. They make their way to the back. Jason and Dustin enter the room. It's a small but stylish room. Jason sees the other students.

"What's goin on guys?" "Let's play some cards!" Jason said. Jason notices Cam's presence. "Oh man Cam you totally shocked me by being here!" Jason said.

"I have to get once in a while." Cam replied

"Hey Blake where's Hunter?" Jason asked Blake

"He went on a date." Blake answered.

"Man if I were you I'd be crashing his date right now." Jason said.

"I did that last time." "He paid me this time not to crash it." Blake responded.

"Good blackmail." Jason replied. Jason glances around the table. It's all young Power Rangers. Shane Clarke, Blake Bradley, Cam Watanabe, and Tori Hanson. The look on Jason's face reveals that this is going to be a long night. The group poker lessons begin.

"A hundred bucks to me." Dustin brags showing "Ah what the hell it's a chump change." "Call." Dustin calls out. Jason leans over and whispers something in Dustin's ear.

"How and the way you bet is your business." "But you have to make them think you're betting for a reason." "Understand?" Jason asks the teens. He then turns to Shane.

"Shane, you know what you have." "Looking at them won't change them." "Leave 'em where they are and make your bet." Blake gets ready to deal the cards out. He deals to the right which is wrong and Jason corrects him.

"Blake you deal to your left." Jason corrects.

"Mybad. Sorry." Blake apologizes.

"It's okay." Jason replies. A waitress enters delivering a fresh round of waters for the young pr's. Everyone is checking their hand looking around. Dustin smiles to himself triumphantly.

"Jason, I got it." As Dustin folds and reveals his cards. A full house of face cards. Dustin high fives Shane and pulls in his thought to be winnings. Jason is speechless and gives up.

"Ok guys let's take a break." Jason announces. He leaves to go to the bar and have a drink. He orders a double. He needs it. The Bartender notices Jason's bored expression.

"How's the game going?!!" The Bartender asked shouting over the loud music.

"It's the longest hour of my life!" Jason answered shouting.

"What?!!" The bartender asks Jason not hearing him

"I'm running away with your wife." Jason answers at the same volume. The Bartender not able to hear him smiles and flashes a thumbs up at Jason before moving away. Behind the bar two go-go dancers behind the red light district windows, Jason catches his own fatigued expression in their reflection. He takes a sip of his drink and sits and watches the dancers for a while. Jason returns back to the room 15 minutes later to see the familiar face of Tommy Oliver. Everyone looks up to see Jason standing there staring at Tommy.

"Oh hey Jason, we got another player, if that's alright with you?" Dustin asks. Jason sits down at the table. He begins to deal a new hand.

"Mr. Oliver, if you don't mind me asking what do you do for a living?" Shane asked.

"Why would I mind?" "Two cards please." Tommy says to Jason. "I just got out of prison." Tommy answers Shane. Looks are all exchanged around the table. Jason is the only one not surprised.

"Really?" Dustin asks in disbelief.

"What'd you uh, go to prison for?" Shane asked.

"I stole things." Tommy answered.

"Like what, jewels?" "Diamonds?" Blake asks

"Incan Matrimonial Headmasks." Jason cut in. Looks are exchanged between. Everyone digest that.

"Where from a museum?" Cam asks

"From a gallery." Tommy answered.

"Is there a lot of money in those Incan Matrimonial. . .?" Shane asked

"Headmasks. Some." Tommy answered.

"Don't let' em fool you Shane." "There's boatloads, if you can move em." Jason replied finishing the deal. "But you can't."

"My fence seemed confident enough." Tommy answered.

"If you're dealing with cash you don't need a fence." Jason replied.

"Some people just lack vision." Tommy replied back.

"Everybody in cellblock E." Jason shot back. Everyone else is stunned at the sound of this conversation. And from the glares across the table not a happy conversation.

"Well that's behind us now." Tommy says.

"I should hope so." Jason replied. Tommy smiles icily and pulls out his wallet.

"I raise you 500 hundred dollars." Tommy says. A silence goes around the room as Tommy gas thrown down the gauntlet. Tommy and Jason hold each other's stares.

"Guys what's the #1 rule in poker?" Jason asks the students.

"Uh never bet on, a, uh." Blake said trying to remember the rule.

"Leave emotion at the door!" Dustin called out.

"That's correct." "My friend here has just raised me out the pique." "Today's lesson, how to draw out the bluff." "This early in the game, that much money, I'm thinking he's holding nothing better than a pair of face cards." "Cam raise him." Jason says.

"Okay uh, five hundred and another two." Jason nods and Cam pushes in his chips.

"Dustin." Jason says.

"Seven to me." "Plus 3." "What the hell!" Dustin replies.

"Indeed." "But be careful you don't want push him too high too fast." "We want to keep him on a short leash." "It's Shane turns." Jason says. Shane hesitates.

"What's that to me?" "A thousand?" Shane asks.

"All you have to do is call." Jason answers glaring at Tommy. Shane calls and waits for Tori to call.

"Tori it's all on you." Jason says.

"Uh, call." Tori said.

"Contrary to what Mr. Jason may say, I always check my cards before I make a bet." "But be careful." "I can tell by your facial expression that you're holding three of a kind or better." Tommy predicts reaching for his wallet. "Five hundred to call and two grand more." Tommy stares Jason down. The others look a little worried about the call.

"Guys, you're free to do whatever you like." "It's a lot of money, but I'm staying in." "He's trying to but his way out of his bluff." Jason says.

Nobody looks too eager call, but nobody wants to leave a grand on the table either. Finally Dustin ponies up and the other follow suit.

"We call." Jason says.

Tommy sets down his hand. Four nines. It's a winner. The other teens jaws drop, and throw in their cards disappointed. For the time tonight Jason blanches.

"Shit!" "Sorry guys I'm sure he was bluffing." Jason said. Jason plummets in the estimation of all the teens around, as Tommy rakes in his pot. Tommy smiles.

"Thanks for the games guys." "Hey I hate to ask you all this, but can you all sign something for me?" "It's for the guys in the joint." "They're all fans believe it or not." "Tommy says."

Tommy, Jason, and Dustin all exit the club. They get outside when fans recognize Dustin Brooks and asks for his autograph. Jason and Tommy are look at each other and smile and head towards Jason's car. They get in Jason's Ford Falcon. They ride silently on Sunset Blvd staring out opposite windows.

"That was just. . ." Jason said at a loss of words.

"Unprofessional." Tommy finishes. Jason agrees.

"I'm bored." Jason says.

"You look bored!" Tommy replies.

"How was the clink?" "Did you get the cookies I sent?" Jason asked.

"Why do you think I came to see you first?" Tommy replies. Tommy pulls out a wad of bills from his jacket, takes off half and gives it to Jason. "Ten grand." "Half of it's yours."

"You barge into my workplace, ruin my professional reputation, least you could do is tell me you got something better for me." Jason said.

"I've got something way better." Tommy replies. Jason pulls into the Canter's Deli. They go inside to have coffee and talk.

"Alright tell me." Jason says.

"It's tricky." "It's never been done before." "We need planning and a large crew." Tommy says.

"Guns?" Jason asks.

"Not loaded ones." "It has to be very precise." "There's a lot of security, but the take is. . . Tommy says. Jason cuts him off.

"What's the target?" Jason asks.

"Eight figures each." Tommy answers

"What's the target?" Jason asks again. Tommy sighs letting out a deep breath.

"When's the last time you were in Vegas?" Tommy asks Jason

"You wanna knock over a casino?" Jason asks figuring Tommy out. Tommy nods and lifts up 3 fingers signifying how many casinos he wants to rob. Jason can't believe this and has to put his coffee down. He shakes his hand at Tommy's idea.

"Come on I wanna show you something." Tommy says. They both leave and head downtown to the Library Tower. They both go take the elevator to the 40th floor. Engraved in brass announces: JA. KUHEN&ASSOCIATES, ARCHITECTS. Tommy prowls the cabinet full of blueprints. Jason passes time by switching papers from a desk's inbox to it's outbox. At last Tommy finds the right set of blueprints and drapes it across the desk. Tommy and Jason are both looking at the blueprints.

"The vault at the Bellagio." Tommy pointed out. A silence as Jason scans the document and then another underneath it.

"If I'm reading this right and I'd like to think I am, this is the least accessible vault ever designed." "I take that back, this is the least accessible vault ever designed." Jason corrected himself. Tommy nods in agreement. Jason's eyebrow furrow a little.

"I thought you said three casinos?" Jason asked Tommy. Tommy turns the page on the blueprint.

"These feed into the cages of both the Mirage and the M.G.M Grand." "But every dime ends up here." Tommy explained.

"The Bellagio, The Mirage and the. . . These are Julian Jones's places." Jason said piecing it together.

"Yes they are." "Do you think he'll mind?" Tommy asked.

"More than somewhat." Jason answered.

A security guard making his rounds through the building. He exits the elevator. He's coming to see if Tommy is still here. Tommy and Jason are still talking about the idea.

"You'd need at least a dozen guys doing a combo of cons." Jason said.

"Like what?" Tommy asked.

"Well of top, I'd say you're looking at a Boesky, a Jim Brown, a Miss Daisy, two Jethros, and a Leon Spinks." "Oh and not to mention the biggest Ella Fitzgerald ever." Jason answered. "Even if you do this, where are you going to get the money to back all this?" Jason asked.

"As long as we're hitting these three casinos, we'll get our bankroll." "Julian Jones has a list of enemies." Tommy said.

"But does he have enemies with loose cash and nothing to lose. . ." Jason smiles realizing who Tommy is talking about. "Aha!" Jason said.

"Aha!" Tommy replies.

"Ric." Jason says smiling. Suddenly the security guard's flashlight beam hits Tommy and Jason in the face blinding them both. Tommy and Jason both put their hands up to block the light.

"Jesus, Skull could you lower it a bit?!" Tommy asks.

"Mybad Tommy, just doin my job." Skull answered as he lowers the flashlight. Jason gives Skull a stern look and then turns to Tommy.

"How did he a job here?" Jason asks Tommy.

"I owed him one." Tommy answered. They both stand up to leave.

"Ya'll done up here, got everything you need?" Skull asked.

"Yeah thanks." "Mind if we take these home to make some copies?" Tommy asked.

"Sure whatever you need guys." Skull answered. They head towards the door. Tommy stops and gives Skull a hundred dollars.

"Preciate it." Tommy says walking out with Jason. Tommy and Jason are at the elevator waiting. Jason is staring straight ahead, quietly thinking. Tommy looks over and notices Jason's facial expression.

"Now what?" Tommy asks Jason

"I need a reason, and don't say money." "Why do this?" Jason asked.

"Why not do this?" Tommy asked back. Jason stares at Tommy as if to say bullshitting around. "Because yesterday I walked out the joint wearing my entire wardrobe and you're cold decking TEEN BEAT cover boys." Jason frowned. "The house always wins." "You play long enough never changing the stakes and the house takes you." "Unless, when that special hand comes around and you bet big." "And then you take the house." Tommy finished. Jason smiles.

"You've been practicing the speech haven't you?" Jason asked.

"A little, did I rush it?" Tommy asked.

"No it was good." "The cold deck teen beat was a little cold though." Jason answered.

They step aboard the elevator. As the door closes.

"I wonder what Ric will say?" Jason asks. He and Tommy look at each other.

Setting: The next day at Ric Flout's LA House. In his backyard around 12:14pm. Tommy and Jason join Ric for lunch at his poolside. Ric was wearing his shiny, glittery, flashy, house robe. Tommy and Jason both dressed in suits are here to present their idea to Ric about the casinos. As they both predicted what Ric would say after he heard their idea.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Tommy and Jason both smiled in unison at Ric's response.

"Are you listening to me?" "You are, both of you, nuts." "I know more about casino security than any other man alive." "I invented it and it cannot be beaten." "They got cameras, they got watchers, they got locks, they got timers, they got vaults." "They got enough armed personnel to occupy Paris!" "Okay bad example, but you know what I mean." Ric said.

"It's never been tried before." Tommy said.

"Oh it's been tried alright." "A few guys even came close." "You know the three most successful in Vegas history." Ric began to tell the stories.

"#3. The Sands Casino in 1965." "An Adlai Stevenson-look-alike approaches a lockbox carrier from behind, and snatches the box." "He takes three steps before 5 security guards leap at him." "He got closer to the door than any living soul before him." "He got what NFL Quaterbacks experience every Sunday."

"#2. The Flamingo Casino in 1971." "A hippie races towards the electronic sliding doors, clutching a tray full of chips, and as the door begins to part for him, a billy club appears out of nowhere." "This guy actually smelled fresh oxygen before they got to him." "Of course after he gets whacked, he was breathing out of a hose for the next three weeks, damn hippie."

"And #1 the closest casino robbery ever, the Caesar's Palace in 1987." "Tourists and valets scatter as a Euro-thief bursts from the casino and takes 5 steps before bullets rip him to shreds and he collapses on Caesar's steps a bloody pulp." Ric finishes the story.

"But what am I saying you guys are pros, the best." "I'm sure you can make it out of the casino." "Of course, lest we forget, once you're out the door, you're still in the middle of the fucking desert!" Ric explained almost shouting.

Both Tommy and Jason look chastened.

"You're right." Jason said to Ric. "He's right." Jason said to Tommy.

"Ric you're right." "Our eyes are bigger than out stomachs." Tommy said.

"That's exactly it." "Pure ego." Jason replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah." Ric said.

"Thanks for setting us straight." Tommy said. They both rise to go.

"Look, we all go way back." "I owe you from that thing with the guy, in the place, and I'll never forget it." Ric said.

"It was our pleasure." Tommy answered

"Thanks for lunch." Jason said.

"No problem." Ric replied. "Give Dominic your address I got some remaindered furniture I wanna send you." Tommy and Jason begin to head towards the gate to leave. Ric won't let them leave that easily.

"Just out of curiosity, which casinos did you geniuses plan to rob?" Ric asked. Tommy and Jason stop as if they were waiting for Ric to ask them that question.

"The Bellagio, The Mirage and The MGM Grand." Tommy answers. Ric stops dead straight drops his fork as his nostrils flared.

"Those are Julian Jones's places!" Ric shouted.

"Say you know he's right." Jason said knowingly to Tommy. Ric waves them back sipping on his umbrellaed cocktail.

"You guys, what do you two have against Julian Jones?" Ric asked.

"What do you have against him, that's the question?" Tommy asked.

"He torpedoed my casino." "He muscled me out, now he's gonna blow it up next month to make way for some fuckin eyeshore." Ric seen where Tommy and Jason were going with this. "Don't think what I don't see what you're doing!" Ric said.

"What are we doing Ric?" Jason asked.

"You're gonna steal from Julian Jones, you betta damn well know, this kinda of thing used to be civilized." "You'd hit a guy he'd whack you, and it's done." "But with Jones, at the end of this better not know you're involved, or not know your names or think you're dead cause he'll kill you and then go to work on you." Ric explained.

"That's why we have to be very careful." "We have to be very precise and well funded."

"Ah good point." Jason added.

"Yeah and you gotta be nuts!" "And you're gonna need a crew as nuts as you." There's a 3 second silence. "Who do you have in mind?" Ric asks. Tommy and Jason both smile they've hooked their fish.

"I've got one so far." "Me and Jason have to come up with some more guys." Tommy answered.

"Get the crew and meet at my house when you're done." "We'll meet around 9." Ric said.

"That's a plan." Jason said. Jason and Tommy left and went to a restaurant to go talk about a crew.

"Okay who's in?" Jason asked Tommy.

"Um, Zack is in." Tommy answered.

"Really?" Jason asked surprised.

"Yeah he was the first person I seen after I got out." "He's developed a bad case of bronchitis and is putting a transfer in for warmer climates." "What about drivers?" Tommy asked Jason

"We got Adam and Rocky for a first decision." Jason answered.

"What about the KO35 Boys?" Tommy asked

"Andros and Zhane are still there." "They're running the planet now." Jason answered.

"Electronics?" Tommy asks.

"Billy Cranston." Jason answers.

"He's back from Aqualand?" Tommy asks jokingly

"Aquitar, yes." "He's been doing freelance surveillance work for the FBI Mob Squad." Jason answered.

"How's he's nerves?" Tommy asked.

"They're good." "Not so bad you'd notice." Jason answered.

"Ok next on the list." "Munitions." Jason calls out.

"Phil Turentine." Tommy replies.

"Dead." Jason answers.

"No shit." "On the job?" Tommy asks surprised.

"Skin Cancer." Jason answered.

"You send flowers?" Tommy asked

"Dated his wife for a while." Jason replied.

"Ok, what about Damon?" Tommy asks Jason checks his watch.

"There may be a problem with availability." Jason answers.

At a bank around 7:34pm. Damon Henderson and a group of thieves are two seconds away from jackpot. Damon has his goggles over his eyes. He lights a match and then touches the fuse. He watches this happening.

"Sweet!" Damon says to himself.

BANG! Wood shards and splinters of glass fly all around. Damon merely ducks his head and whistles. As the dust dies down, 3 men move quickly move past Damon into a dynamited bank vault. Damon steps in the vault to see grands of money when the alarm goes off. This is not good. Damon turns to the rest of the crew upset.

"You guys had one job to do." Damon said pissed off. A minute later police arrive to arrest them. The men exit the front door with their hands over their heads, with Damon trailing them. Policemen and SWAT members encircle the group, weapons trained on them, chock full of instructions. Damon sits on the rear of the car handcuffed behind his back. An explosives cop comes right up to him.

"And that's all you used during the event?" "Nothing else." The cop asked.

"Are you accusing me of booby trapping?" Damon asked angry.

"Well how about it!" The cop yelled, trying to get some answers.

"Booby traps aren't Mr. Henderson's style." Someone says. The cop turns; walking up is Jason wearing a dark suit with a long trench coat." "Isn't that right, Damon?" Jason asks.

"That's right." Damon answers. Jason briefly shows his badge to the officer.

"Peck A.T.F. Let me venture a guess." "A simple G4 mainliner, double-coil, backwound, quick, fuse with a drag under 20 feet." "That's our man." "Tell me something, have you checked this man for booby traps." "I mean really checked for weapons." Jason said to the cop. The cop looks bewildered. Jason steps forward and yanks Damon to his feet spinning him around. He moves his hands up and down Damon's legs, around his waist, and under his arms. Jason turns to the cop to ask him a question.

"Will you go find Griggs and tell him I need to see him?" Jason asks. The cop is clueless.

"Who?" The cop asks.

"Just go find him will ya?!" Jason yells. The cop stalks off. Jason mumbles under his breath to Damon.

"What's going on Damon?" Jason mumbles.

"I'm glad you're here." Damon answers.

"How fast can you put something together with what I passed you?" Jason asks.

"It's done." Damon answers. Jason lifts up Damon, and they slowly leave the crime scene.

"Hey, is Tommy around?" Damon asks.

"Yeah he's waiting around the corner." Jason answers

"Be good working with proper heroes again." Damon said. "Ok go." And they both start running.

"Everyone down!" "Get down!" "There's a bomb in the. . ."

And behind them the Squad Cars erupts with a BANG! A collective scream rises from the crowd, everyone ducks, cops hit the ground, and cover their heads. Jason and Damon move briskly past them dodging their splayed legs like tires on a obstacle course. By the time the explosives cop turns around for Damon, they've both disappeared. Damon and Jason laugh as they're getting away.

"They weren't expecting that shit!" Damon laughs.

"Nice work." Jason compliments.

"Thanks." Damon replies. As they both get in the car and leave with Tommy.

Setting: At The Chinese National Circus, currently on tour in the Western United States. Trapeze artists, gymnastic teams, and trampoline daredevils fly, somersault, spin and swing through the air. A full house applauds every feature. Tommy and Jason sit in the bleachers, surrounded by parents and kids munching on spindles of cotton candy.

An announcer introduces the trapeze artists as they get ready to perform. Tommy is a bit confused and unimpressed.

"Why are we here again?" Tommy asks Jason

"We're here to watch the Amazing Dax." Jason answers.

"Which one is he?" Tommy asks

"The little Chinese guy." Jason replies. They're about a hundred Chinese acrobats. The announcer then announces Dax's name. Tommy and Jason watch Dax carefully. Dax begins to walk on a rope. Tommy isn't impressed at all.

"So he can walk on a rope." Tommy says.

"It's more than that." Jason replies

"So he can juggle." "We need a grease man, not a stuntman." "Who else is on the list?" Tommy asked.

"He is the list." Jason answered.

"Who else?" Tommy asks.

"Watch." Jason says.

Halfway across the wire, the funambulist sits. And very slowly, but without hesitation, he contorts himself into a ball, never losing his balance. Even Tommy is impressed. The crowd applauds and cheers for Dax.

"Looks like we got a grease man." Tommy says.

"There's our grease man." Jason said excitedly.

Tommy and Jason exit the circus tent, and head for their car.

"We need Saul." Tommy says.

"He won't come." "He got out the game a year ago." Jason informed Tommy.

"He get Religion?" Tommy asked.

"Ulcers." Jason answered. Tommy and Jason both get in the car. Tommy turns to Jason.

"You could ask him?" Tommy asks. Jason sighs.

"Hey I can ask him." Jason responds.

Setting: At a Dog Track/Betting Window in Miami Fl.

Karl Bloom, 50s, befuddled, wearing a corduroy jacket patched at the elbows and a duffer's hat, counts money at the window, lists on his bets. He checks his tickets, plunges them into his pants pockets, and moves on.

Through the Track Lobby: Jason appears f.g. behind a pillar, as dapper as Karl is down-at-heel, watching him go. When Karl disappears into the tunnel, he moves.

In Infield: Karl sits on one of the long, general admission steps under the box seats. He takes out an orange from his pocket, and starts to peel it. A pair of well shined shoes appears behind him. Karl sensed their presence but doesn't turn around.

"I saw you when in the paddock before the second race, outside the men's room, when I placed my bet." "I saw you before you even got up this morning." Karl said still peeling his orange.

"How ya been Karl?" Jason asked

"Never better." Karl answered.

"What's with the orange?" Jason asked.

"My doctor says I need vitamins." Karl answered.

"So why don't you take vitamins?" Jason asked.

For the first time Karl looks up and shoots a look at Jason.

"You come here to give me a physical?" Karl asked.

"Something better." Jason answered. "I got box seats, come on."

At the box seats: A waiter serves Jason and Karl coffee.

"I thought you drank bloody Mary's at the track, Karl?" Jason asked.

"A man shouldn't drink on the job." Karl answered.

"Who are we rooting for?" Jason asked talking about the race.

"Number four." Karl answered.

There's the bell. The electronic rabbit is released and the dogs break out of the gate. From this point on Karl's eyes never leave the race.

"So are you gonna ask me, or should I say no and get it over with?" Karl asked.

"Karl you're the best there is." "You're in Cooperstown." "What do you want?" Jason asked.

"Nothin." "I got a duplex now, I got wall-to-wall and a goldfish." "I'm seeing a nice lady, she works the unmentionables counter at Macy's." "I've changed." Karl said.

"Guys like us don't change, Karl." "We stay sharp, or get sloppy, but we don't change." Jason replied.

"Quit connin' me." Karl said. They still are watching the race.

"Is that your hound way in the back?" Jason asks Karl

"He breaks late." "Everyone knows that." Karl answered.

On the track: The dogs are now coming around the back stretch, and the crowd on the bleachers rises, cheering.

"You gonna at least treat me like a grownup?" "Tell me what the scam is?" Karl asked.

Under the noise: Jason leans in and whispers in Karl's ear. Karl's eyes widen, and then glaze over as all around him people are standing and shouting.

Jason places an envelope in Karl's lap, then gets up and walks out as, on the track, the #4 dog crosses the finish line last by several lengths.

Karl considers his options. In one hand: a fan of losing tickets. In the other a ticket to Las Vegas courtesy of Jason. Jason gives Tommy a phone call and tells him about Karl.

"And Karl makes 10." Tommy says checking off his list.

Setting: At a bar around 9:34pm. Tommy and Jason look weary from all this recruitment. A nearby t.v. with the sound off plays a promo for an upcoming Tyson fight. Jason is laying on the counter of the bar.

"Ten ought to do it, don't you think?" Tommy asks Jason. Jason shrugs.

"You think we need one more?" Tommy asks Jason. Jason shrugs.

"You think we need one more." Tommy says. Jason shrugs.

"Okay, we'll get one more." Tommy says.

Setting: In Chicago 10:13a.m. Native Chicagoans demonstrate their indigenous sixth sense as the train bends and shakes at a corner. One passenger in particular keeps his footing, a young man in a frayed jacket: Wesley.

Two overgroomed stock brokers stand with their backs to the young man, yammering about high interest yields, and consequently they don't notice that Wes is slowly picking one of their pockets. From halfway down the train nothing appears amiss and no passenger notices. Or so it seems. A copy of the Chicago Sun Times opened and upheld, lowers just enough to allow it's reader to get a peek at Wes. It's Tommy with a smirk on his face. He's the only person aware of the ongoing heist. Tommy watches Wes carefully without being noticed. As the train comes to another curve and Wes stumbles forward, his left hand finding support on the stockbroker's shoulder as his right hand relives the man of his wallet. Tommy watches Wes apologize. The man accepts his apology.

The stockbroker resumes his talking, oblivious as ever, as Wes tucks in his prize. Tommy is impressed with the artistry today. The subway squeals to a stop. Wes gets off, leaving his prey on board. Tommy gets off too.

The hourly rush in Union Station. Commuters zig and zag, this way and that way, all on furious schedules and Wes slips through them in no time. He dodges and sidesteps a few more except for a brief brush with one dressed man, he escapes the station without incident. Wes exits the station casually reaching into his pocket to count his winnings. And his falls. He can't find the wallet he stole but pulls something else out his pocket. A card engraved that reads Tommy Oliver, and on the other side it reads: Nice pull. Murphy's Bar, Rush and Division. Wes looks around confused about what's going on. Who could this person be?

5 minutes later. Wes enters Murphy's Bar. On a tabletop the Gucci wallet lies beside a half dunk Guinness. Wes spots the wallet on the table, with Tommy behind it.

"Hi Wesley." "Sit down." Tommy said politely.

"Who are you?" Wes asks hesitant about sitting down.

"A friend of Albert Collins." "Sit down." Tommy asks again.

Wes balks, prideful, but sense finds a way, and he sits.

"Albert told me all about you." "Said you were the best set of hands he ever saw." "Didn't expect to find you working wallets on the subway." Tommy said.

"That wasn't work, that was practice." Wes answered.

Tommy reaches into his pocket and sets a plane ticket on the table. He keeps his hand over it.

"You're either in or you're out, right now?" Jason asks.

"What is it?" Wes asked

"It's a plane ticket." "A job offer." Tommy answered.

"You're pretty trusting pretty fast." Wes said.

"Albert has every faith in you." Tommy replied.

"Fathers are like that." "He didn't tell you?" "He doesn't like me trading on his name." Wes answered.

"You do this job, he'll be trading on yours." Tommy assured.

"What if I say no?" Wes asks.

"We'll get someone else who won't be quite as good." "And you can go back to feeling up stockbrokers." Tommy answered.

Wes considers. He looks down at the ticket, then at the wallet. It's either one or the other.

A waitress passes, and Tommy signals her for his bill. When his attention returns to Wes, the wallet remains. . . but the ticket underneath it is gone. Wes is reading it.

"That's the best lift I've seen you make yet." Tommy said.

"Las Vegas, huh?" Wes asked.

"America's playground." Tommy adds.

Setting: Las Vegas. It's Dusk. The city looms out of the desert like an infernal machine, lights flashing, skyline pulsing, a neon fortress.

At Ric Flout's Mansion. Zack Taylor is already there mixing his drink, when ding dong, the doorbell rings. Ric shuffles toward the front door to see 7 men crowding his doormat.

"Trick or treat." Billy says. Billy, Damon, Dax, Adam, Rocky, Karl, and Wes crowd Ric's doormat. A taxi cab pulls off behind them.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!!" "Did you guys get a group rate or something?" Ric asked.

In Ric's backyard. Along one wall, a buffet table has been setup, and while Adam and Rocky pile shrimp on plates, Karl pockets an orange for later.

"Karl, do you make out to Utah much?" Adam asked.

"Not as much as I like." Karl answered.

"You should." "You'd like it." You'd like Provo." Adam answered.

"Anybody see the salsa?" Rocky asks.

At the wet bar, Damon mixes a drink for Billy. On a pool diving board, Dax makes a pyramid with cards to Zack's astonishment. By the pool Jason and Damon are talking. In a corner off on his own, Wes watches the company, his eyes narrow until Tommy comes out the house ready to get started.

"Gentlemen." "Welcome to Las Vegas." Tommy greets. "Everybody eaten?" Good. "Everybody sober?" Close enough. "Okay before we start, nobody's on the line yet." "What I'm about to propose to you is highly dangerous and highly lucrative." "If that doesn't sound like your particular brand of vodka, help yourself to as much food as you like and a safe journey." "No hard feelings." "Otherwise come with me." Tommy finishes.

He turns and walks inside the house to the living room. Jason is close behind as the others follow him inside. Everyone except Wesley Collins. Ric sees Wes still sitting down and walks up to him smoking a cigar.

"Hi." Wes says.

"You're Albert Collins kid, huh?" Ric asked.

"Yeah." Wes answers.

"From Chicago?" Ric asks.

"Yeah." Wes answers.

"It's nice up there, you like it?" Ric asked.

"Yeah." Wes answered.

"That's nice, now get in the damn house." Ric replied. Wes got up slowly and went in the house where everyone else was. Ric watches Wes go into the house as he smokes his cigar.

Inside the house: The men sit down on the couches and chairs in the living room. Wes stands in the back leaning on the wall. Tommy is standing in front of them with a map of the 14000 block of Las Vegas. Three casinos and hotels with the strip running between them.

"Gentlemen, the Bellagio vault." "Located below the strip, beneath two hundred feet of solid earth." "It safeguards every dime that comes through each of the three casinos above it." "And we're going to rob it." Tommy said.

Everyone takes a breath, awed.

"Smash-and-grab job, huh?" Wes asked. Jason looked behind him to answer Wes.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Jason answered.

Tommy picks up the remote and flips on a panel of TV's.

"Courtesy of Zack Taylor, our new blackjack dealer at the Bellagio, security tapes from the three casinos."

On the monitors: Three montages of black and white security tapes starting within the three casino cages, moving into the tunnels, then pushing into the elevator and eventually the vault.

"Okay, bad news first." "This place houses a security system that rivals most nuclear missile silos." "First we have to get within the casino cages."

"Here, here, and here." Jason said pointing out.

"Which anyone knows takes more than a smile." "Next, through these doors, each of which requires a different six digit code changed every twelve hours." "Past those lies the elevator, and that's when it gets tricky." "The elevator won't move without authorized fingerprint identifications." Tommy explained.

"Which we can't fake." Jason added.

"And vocal confirmations from both the security center within the Bellagio and the vault below." Tommy said.

"Which we won't get." Jason added.

"Furthermore, the elevator shaft is rigged with motion detectors." Tommy said.

"Meaning, that if we manually override the lift, the shaft's exit will lock down automatically and we'll be trapped." Jason informed.

"Once we've gotten down the shaft, though, it's a walk in the park, just three more guards with Uzis and predilections toward not being robbed, and the most elaborate vault door conceived by man." "Any question?" Tommy asked the group.

For a moment there's silence. Each man keeps his two dozen questions or more to himself. At last one speaks up. The Amazing Dax. He speaks in Cantonese. No one can understand him but Jason.

"No." "Tunneling is out." "There are Richter scales monitoring the ground for one hundred yards in every direction." "If a groundhog tried to nest there they'd now about it." "Anything else?" Jason asked.

"You said something about good news?" Adam asked.

"Oh yes." "The Nevada Gaming Commission stipulates that a casino must hold in reserve enough cash to cover every chip at play on it's floor." "As I mentioned, the vault services the each of the three casinos above it." "That means, during the week, by law, it most hold anywhere from sixty to seventy million dollars in cash and coin." "On a weekend, between eighty and ninety million." "On a fight night, like the one two weeks from tonight, the night we're going to rob it, at least a hundred and fifty million without breaking a sweat." Tommy explained looking around the room. "There are eleven of us." "Each with an equal share." "You do the math." Tommy said.

Moving around the living room on ten faces, as everyone does the math in their heads, except Rocky who does it on his fingers. He whistles.

"That's what I said." Jason replied.

Everyone seems impressed by their share.

"I have a question." Karl says. All eyes turn to Karl. "Say we do get into the cage, and through the security doors there, and down the elevator we can't move, and past the guards with the guns, and into the vault we can't open . . . ."

"Without being seen by the cameras." Jason added.

"Oh, right sorry, I forgot to mention that." Tommy said.

"Say we do all that." We're just supposed to walk outta there with a hundred million dollars in cash on us without getting stopped?" Karl asked.

Tommy smiles, his broad, sure-of-himself grin, the Jason couldn't deny earlier and these guys won't deny now.

"Yeah." Tommy answers calmly.

Karl looks panic stricken, his ulcer has flared up, and he pops a Rolaid in his mouth.

"Alright here's how we'll begin." Tommy said.

The next day at the MGM Grand. Moving with a cash cart as security guards push it past tourists, past cocktail waitresses, past Wes sitting at a blackjack table. He looks at they past him. Tommy is talking to his crew. Tommy's voice over.

"First task, reconnaissance." "I want to know everything that's going on in all three casinos." "From the rotation of the dealers to the path of every cash cart." Tommy said.

At the Bellagio in the break room. Two security technicians on a smoke break grumble about their sex lives. Across the room, Zack sits innocently doing a crossword puzzle.

Tommy's voiceover. "I wanna know everything about every guard, every watcher, anyone with a security pass." "I wanna know where they're from, what their nicknames are, how they like they're coffee."

On Zack's crossword, he has scribbled in the conversation of the technician's conversation about a stripper named Charmaine. He glances at the electronic keycard to the technician's name.

Setting: At the Mirage Casino. An identical keycard is swiped through a keypad, it's light flashing from red to green, admitting a guard into an Employees Only doorway. Adam and Rocky, who've shadowed the guards here, note a sentry standing watch by the door, as well as a security camera embedded in the ceiling above. No on walks through the portal unchecked.

Tommy's Voiceover. "Most of all, I want you guys to know these casinos." "They were built as labyrinths, to keep people in." "I want you guys to know the quick routes out." Tommy said.

Adam and Rocky's job are done. They leave the casino.

Setting: Las Vegas Boulevard. Outside the three casinos.

With two dozen other tourists, Damon crosses the street and when he meets a manhole cover he stops and, extracts a small metal hook from his jacket, removes it from it's perch so casual about the action that nobody looks twice at him.

Tommy's voiceover. "Second task, Power." "On the night of the fight, we're gonna throw the switch on Sin City." "Damon it's your show." Tommy says.

Damon drops into the hole, pulling the cover over him.

Setting: In the Bellagio Security System.

Dozens of monitors manned by dozens of watchers canvas dozens of casino tables. Apart from the fray, another bank of monitors manned by two watchers. They oversee a different section of the casino. The cage, it's tunnels, the elevator, and the vault it leads to. Everything in fact, which Tommy and the team seen in the saw in the living room.

Tommy's VO: "Third task is surveillance." "Casino security has an eye and ear on everything, so we'll have to have an eye and ear on them." "Billy it's on you." Tommy said.

Setting: In Billy's hotel room at the Bellagio. Billy is studying the blueprints that Tommy and Jason "borrowed" from the Kuehn& Associates.

"Well, it's not the least accessible system I've seen, but it's close." "I don't suppose they have a closed circuit feed that I could tap into?" Billy asked.

Tommy shakes in head. No such luck.

"Then this is definitely a black bag job." "Do they employ in house technicians?"

Tommy looks to Jason, who behind them, tampers Billy's audio-video setup: several portable monitors, a laptop and modem, telephone headset, etc.

"Two. And one of them is lonely." Jason answers. I'll be back." Jason says.

At Olympic Gardens Strip Club around 10:15pm. We join a lap dance in progress. A security technician(the one who Zack eaves dropped on in the break room) pulls out 20 dollars every 3 minutes for a dancer to grind on him. While the technician grins not very soberly and ogles her perfect breasts and paws at her midriff, the dancer secretly removes the keycard from his belt.

"I'll be right back honey." "Don't move a muscle." She says.

"Depends on which muscle." The technician replies drunk and in love. She pouts flirtingly, as she does for every idiot who drops a line like that. She then makes her way outside to where Jason is standing by his car full of ballons. She gives him the card and Jason gives her a hundred bucks.

"Thanks Charmaine, I'll have it back to you within the hour." "Oh and say hello to your grandmother for me." Jason says.

"Say it yourself." "She'll be onstage in 5 minutes." Charmaine answered. Jason frowns his face in an unpleasant way. He then gets in the car and leaves.

Later on at the Bellagio. Following a bunch of balloons that read Happy Anniversary. As a delivery boy is carrying them through the casino, and as he passes an Employees Only door(complete with sentry and embedded ceiling camera) he bumps into a tourist, and the balloons drift out of his hand and into the camera.

"Hey watch it Bud!" The tourist shouts to the Balloon carrier.

The security team in the security room notices the balloons and radio Guard 443.

"Hey Allen, we have a visual impairment on the east door camera." One of the security team members point out.

Guard 443 hears this and spots the balloons covering the embedded camera and approaches the delivery boy.(who happens to be Rocky DeSantos)

"Excuse me sir, you're going to have to move your balloons." Allen instructs.

Rocky is to busy arguing with the tourist (Adam Park) that he ignores the security officer.

"Who you callin bud, pal?" Rocky asked

"Who you callin pal, friend?" Adam asked back.

"Who you callin friend, . . . bud?" Rocky asked not able to think of another name.

The officer is still trying to stop the argument and is away from his post.

Billy who is now dressed as a technician, goes quickly to the door and swipes the newly acquired keycard and when it flashes red to green he enters. He's in. Billy takes a moment, he's sweating already. He checks his palm. Drawn on it is a diagram of the cage corridors. Billy appears and, as nonchalantly as he can, he ambles down a hallway, then another until he reaches an unmarked door next to the security center. Billy swipes the keycard to enter the circuitry room. It's a giant walk in closet/switchboard full of wires, plugs, lights and etc. Billy goes to work. He splices into all sorts of wires, lines, and cables.

Back on the casino floor where Rocky and Adam are still arguing.

"You ever hear about this new medical discovery they made?" It's called a sense of direction." Apparently we're all supposed to have one." Rocky said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever balloon boy!" Adam teased.

"Please, Gentlemen." The guard Allen said trying to stop the bickering.

In the Circuitry room, Billy is almost done. He clips a small mechanism also known as a spider, to a main conduit, then verifies a tiny receiver he holds is picking up the spider's feed. One last click into place causes a brief unnoticed blip on the monitors, and transmits all the views of the cages onto the monitors upstairs.

In Billy's room, Tommy and Jason witness their own appearance.

"Why do they paint hallways that color?" Tommy asked Jason.

"They say taupe is very soothing." Jason answered.

Back with Billy in the hallway: His job is done, he exhales and wipes the sweat from his face and checks the palm of his hand for directions. He just smeared the directions on his hand. He looks down a left a corridor, then right, trying to remember which way he came.

In Billy's room, Tommy sees this. This is not good.

Moving with Billy he tries to find his way out. He takes a left. He runs right into a guy named Kevin and walks right by him. Kevin is suspicious as he walks into the room that Billy just came out of. Kevin goes in and sees Billy left receiver. Kevin grabs the receiver and looks for Billy to give it to him. Billy sees the exit straight ahead as he tries to get out of dodge. Kevin sees Billy and calls him back.

"Hey, Kevin shouts.

In the Bellagio Casino: The security guard Allen is still trying to stop these two from arguing.

"Balloon boy." "You're a mama's boy." Adam teased Rocky laughing at him."

"Sir I'll need you to remove the balloons before I call backup." Allen said firmly.

"You know what I'm gonna leave, you two are not worth my time!" Rocky said as he takes the balloons and walks off.

In the hallway: Billy approaches the exit's keypad and swipes the card. The light doesn't flash from red to green. The security team member Kevin is on his trail. Billy frantically swipes the card again and it turns from red to green as tries to leave, he pulls the door, but Kevin blocks it.

In Billy's suite: Tommy and Jason lean forward watching what's going on.

In the Cage Hallway:

"You forgot this." Kevin says handing Bill the receiver.

"Thanks." Billy answered.

"Are the reception good on those?" Kevin asked.

"They're pretty good." Billy answers and quickly leaves the casino.

In Billy's suite: Tommy and Jason exhale.

"Well. . ." Tommy says.

"Yeah. . . "Jason says.

"That was close." Tommy says.

"Oh yeah." Jason replies.

Tommy's VO: "Fourth Task: Construction."

In a Warehouse: The gang hauls building materials: lumber, tools, paint, etc. Dax hauls three times his share, carrying objects on his head and shoulders. A circus act in a hardware store.

Tommy and Jason's VO

"We need to build an exact, working replica of the Bellagio vault." Tommy said.

"For practice." Jason says.

"Something like that." Tommy replies.

Tommy is writing something down on his organizer while the gang are working. He turns to Wes.

"Fifth task: Intelligence." "We need those codes, Wes." "From the only man who has all three." Tommy said.

"Jones." Wes said.

"Learn to love his shadow." Tommy said.(back to the team) "Sixth task: Transportation!" Tommy called out.

"Wait, wait, wait." "All I get to do is watch him?" Wes asked young and eagerly.

"For now." "You gotta walk before you can crawl." Tommy said using his organizer.

"Reverse that." Jason to Wes correcting Tommy.

The next day At Billy Tim's Van and Truck Dealership Office around 10:26am.

Outside a window: Adam and Rocky are being children jumping up and down on opposite bumpers of a Van, testing it's durability.

Inside Zack is trying to negotiate with Billy Tim. A Cal Worthingtonesque redneck car dealer, who half pays attention to Zack. He frets about Adam and Rocky outside.

"I'm sorry, but eighteen five each is the best offer I can make you." Billy Tim says.

"Oh I understand perfectly." Zack said playing a bit of a dandy. "They are some good looking Vans." "Well, I thank you for your time, Mr. . . ?" Zack asks.

"Denham." "Billy Tim Denham." He answered.

"Yes, Denham, like the jeans." Zack teased as they shake hands. "You know, you have some lovely hands, do you moisturize?" Zack asked still holding on to his hand.

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Denham asked confused.

Zack is not letting go of Mr. Denham's hand. The objective is to force Mr. Denham to lower his price to get Zack out of his office.

"I swear by it." "I try all sorts of lotions." "I went through a fragrance free period last year, but now I'm liking this new brand fortified with rose hip." "My sister, you know, she uses the aloe vera with the sun screen built in." Zack said.

Mr. Denham just can't get his hand back. "Uh-huh." "You said you'd be willing to pay in cash?" Mr. Denham asked.

"I did." Zack answered. "You know, they say cinnamon is wonderful for your pores." "Read that on the internet." "And that ideally you should be wearing gloves to bed, but I find that might interfere with my social agenda." "Problem is, I get a reaction to camphor so I can't use traditional remedies." Zack explained.

"You know if you pay cash, I could drop that price down a little bit for you." "Say seventeen. . .(Zack squeezes a little harder) sixteen each." Mr. Denham says.

Zack has a big smile on face. "Naw, you would do that for me?" "Man that would be lovely." "They told me to come see you." Zack said. letting go of the man's hand. His hand is bright red.

"I'm glad they did, uh you stay right here I'll be back with the papers." Mr. Denham said.

Back at the warehouse: Tommy is overseeing the construction, reviewing his list of tasks on his fingers, suspecting he missed something.

"Power, surveillance, transportation. . ." Tommy said himself.

"Anything I can do?" Ric asked smoking on his cigar.

"Tommy's eyes flash from Ric to Karl, dressed in his usual frumpy old man attire. That's what he missed.

"Get your wallet." Tommy said to Ric.

Setting: At Haberdashery's Suits. A tailor fits Karl for the finest suits Ric's money can buy. Karl smoothes out a coat sleeve looking in the mirror.

"This is nice material." Karl says.

"It's Armani, Karl. Tommy answers.

"It's very nice." Karl answers.

Karl's not fooling anyone. He's scared out of his mind. Tommy nods to the tailor.

"Can you give us a minute?" Tommy asks. The tailor walks off. "Karl, you sure you ready to do this?" Tommy asked.

Karl turns away, and when he faces Tommy again, his entire aspect has changed.

"If you ever ask me that question again Thomas, you will not wake up the following morning!" Karl says

Tommy turns to Ric. "He's ready." Tommy lips to Ric. Tommy goes and sits by Ric.

Karl is still standing in front of the mirror he practices.

"Hello. My name is Lyman Zerga." (this time a little deeper) "My name is Lyman Zerga. . . "Karl says in the mirror.

The next day at 12:29pm in the limousine heading to the Bellagio, Karl is putting on his watch.

"My name is Lyman Zerga . . . My name is Lyman Zerga." Karl says trying to perfect his accent.

Tommy passes him an envelope full of 100 dollar bills.

"There's a little over twenty grand there Karl." "Try to make it last." Tommy instructed.

Karl pats down his pockets for something he can't find.

"Have you seen my . . .?" Karl asked

"Bought you a fresh roll." Tommy answered handing Karl some Rolaids.

The limo pulls to a stop, there is a flurry of footsteps before Karl's door swings open, and Rocky and Adam (both costumed as bodyguards) stand waiting for Karl.

"Mr. Zerga we're here." Rocky announced

Tommy is still in the limo. Karl gets ready to step out.

"Good luck, Lyman." Tommy says.

Karl hesitates then gets out.

"Luck is for losers." Karl replies.

Inside the Bellagio Casino. Karl as Lyman Zerga, makes a low profile entrance into the hotel, as he can with bodyguards preceding and trailing him. He approaches a V.I.P. Concierge.

"Good afternoon sir, how can I be of service?" The V.I.P. Concierge asks

"My name is Lyman Zerga." "I'd like a room please." Mr. Zerga answers.

"Do you have a reservation with us?" The V.I.P Concierge asks.

Mr. Zerga gives a long stare at the V.I.P. Concierge.

"I don't make reservations." Mr. Zerga answers.

A longer glance at Lyman's bodyguards tells the Concierge this is not a man to be denied, and he jumps right to it.

Outside a restaurant entrance, Jason and Wes stand around idly wasting time as they watch Karl get his royal treatment. Jason is eating a sandwich from the restaurant. He then turns to Wes.

"Okay, so tell me about Jones?" Jason asks Wes

"The guy is a machine." Wes answers.

Julian Jones arrives at the Bellagio Casino. He emerges from his town car, and from his haircut to his smile, to his pant cuffs, he is effortless perfection. He is Vegas royalty, yet he denies eye contact to no man. He strides into his casino and walking out of the casino is Wes. (Jason and Wes are talking in voiceovers)

"He arrives at the Bellagio every day at 2 p.m." "Same town car, same driver." "He remembers every valet's name on the way in." "Not bad for a guy worth three quarters of a billion." Wes said.

Bellagio: Elevator Bay. The doors open, and Julian Jones steps out. Wes is watching from a craps table.

"His offices are upstairs." "He works hard, hits the lobby floor at seven on the nose." Wes V.O.

Bellagio Casino- Night 7:00 on the dot.

From a balcony, Jones stands tall overlooking the casino floor. His Casino Manager approaches as they confer.

"Spends 3 minutes on the floor with his casino manager." Wes's V.O.

"What do they talk about?" Jason's V.O.

"All business." "Jones likes to know what's going on in his casinos." "There's rarely an incident he doesn't know about or handle personally." Wes's V.O.

In the High Rollers' Room. Jones speaks to a Japanese High Roller in Japanese and to Swiss in German.

"He spends a few minutes gladhanding the high rollers." "He's fluent in Spanish, German, and Italian, and he's taking Japanese lessons." "He's out by seven thirty, when an assistant hands him a black portfolio." "Contents: the day's take and new security codes." "Then he heads to the restaurant." Wes's V.O.

Indeed as Jones makes his exit, an assistant gives him a black portfolio.

Bellagio Casino outside the restaurant. Jason and Wes watch the entrance. No one enters.

"Give him another ten seconds." Wes assured Jason.

Around the corner comes Jones, carrying his black portfolio as Wes predicted.

"As I said, machine." Wes said.

"And that portfolio contains the codes to all the cage doors?" Jason asked.

"Two minutes after they're changed, he's got them in his hand." Wes informed. "I'll tell you guys one thing, you sure picked a hell of a target." A guy who just happens to own a classic 1961 Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud II, a Cadillac Limo Escalade, Hummer, and a Ferrari." "He's smart as he is ruthless." "The last guy they caught cheating in here, Jones not only set him up for ten years, he got the bank to seize his house and bankrupted . ."

"His brother-in-law's tractor dealership, I heard." Jason finished.

"He doesn't just go after your knees, he goes after your livelihood." "And everyone else you know." Wes said.

"You scared?" Jason asked Wes.

"You suicidal?" Wes asked Jason.

"Only in the morning." "Now what?" Jason asked.

"Then comes this girl. . . if she comes in after he does, that means they're in a snit."

"Where does she come from?" Jason asked eating an ice cream cone.

"The museum upstairs." "She's the curator there." Wes answered. "Wait here she is." "The best part of my day." Wes said excitedly looking up the stairs. Jason looks up as a beautiful young woman(the one who Tommy saw on Jones's arm in the New York Times photo) appears. She's elegantly dressed as she moves at her own pace. Jason's face drops when he sees her coming down the stairs. Jason's hides his face to keep from being noticed. Wes watches her in awe as she walks by.

"I don't know if we can use her yet." "I haven't even caught her name." Wes said.

"Kim." Jason said.

"What?" Wes asked confused.

"Her name is Kim." Jason answered as he is very upset about this. "Come on lets get back." Jason said as he and Wes make their way back to the Warehouse.

At the Warehouse: Night around 8:34pm.

A facsimile of the Bellagio vault sprouts into shape. Billy fixes a security camera in a corner, then matches the image to a security tape of the real McCoy.

"When is Jason and Wes coming back?" Zack asked Tommy.

"Hopefully soon, knowing Jason he probably stopped to get something to eat." Tommy answered.

On the other side of the warehouse, Adam and Rocky go to work on their newly purchased vehicle, with wrenches and blow torches. Ric recognizes a gasket that Rocky is handling.

"This looks familiar." "Where'd you get it?" Ric asked.

"I borrowed it from your Rolls." Rocky answered truthfully.

"Tommy!" "Tell em not to touch the Rolls!" Ric yelled.

Overseeing the whole enterprise is Tommy, grinning from ear to ear, happy in his work. He checks a stop watch in his hand as the false top to the cash cart before him flies open, revealing Dax within, his arms, legs and torso folded into a three by four foot space. He whips an air hose from his mouth and inhales deeply. Tommy checks his watch.

"29:47." "Everything ok in there?" Tommy asked

Dax responds. Of course Tommy doesn't understand him. But Jason does as he and Wes walk in. Jason doesn't say anything and walks straight up to Tommy.

"We need to talk." Jason says seriously and impatiently.

"Ok." Tommy answers casually

"Now!" Jason said. As he walked toward the door with Tommy behind him. They go outside the warehouse. Jason put his hand on Tommy's shoulder pulling him away from the noise to talk in private.

"Tell me this isn't about her or, I'm walking off this job right now." Jason said.

"Who?" Tommy asked pretending he didn't know what Jason was talking about.

"Kim." "Julian Jones." "Tell me this is not about screwing the guy who's screwing your wife?" Jason asked.

"Ex wife." Tommy corrected.

"Tell me." Jason said.

"It's not about that . . . "It's not entirely about that." Tommy said. Jason turns away furious. "Jase remember what we said way back when we first got into the business." "We said we were gonna play the game . . ." "Like we had nothing to lose." Tommy and Jason said at the same time.

"Well I lost something . . I lost someone." "That's why I'm here." Tommy said.

"Okay, and there's the problem, we're stealing two things." "When push comes to shove and you can't have both then which are you gonna choose?" "And remember Kim doe not split eleven ways." Jason said.

"If everything goes to plan, I won't be the one who has to make that choice." Tommy replied.

Tommy and Jason stared quietly at each other for a moment.

"How did she look by the way?" Tommy asked.

"She'd looked good." Jason answered truthfully

"Thanks." Tommy replied.

At the Bellagio Art Gallery at 12:37pm. A few people are in there. The paintings hangs under a portrait lamp on a wall between a van Gogh and a Monet.

At a distance, admiring it, are Kim and the Seller. The Seller is explaining to Kim about the painting and where it came from and it's inspiration. Quietly Mr. Julian Jones walks in and joins Kim and the seller. Julian nods giving a signal he wants to talk to Kim in private.

"You like it?" Kim asked Julian.

"I like that you like it." Julian answers. I have some bad news in the world of fashion." "It seems that Lennox Lewis will be wearing red on Saturday night." "Red trunks with a white stripe."

"Oh?" Kim asked surprised.

"I've asked Paolo to find three or four things for you to try." "Hopefully you're not too disappointed with that?" Julian asks.

She is but she buries it. Jones notices the facial expression.

"Are you sure?" Julian asks.

Kim nods and smiles faintly.

"I'll see you tonight." Julian said.

Instinctively Kim leans into kiss Julian. He recoils ever so slightly. His eyes wander up to the eye in the sky camera. She follows his look.

"I'll see you tonight." Kim replies.

Julian smiles at her and walks away. As Kim remains there thinking: He's rich, he's handsome, and wooing, but is she happy?

In the High Rollers room at 8:30pm.

Quiet, elegant, and tense. One table is operating only, in the corner, and at it Karl, as Lyman Zerga, furtively peels at the roll of Rolaids and slips one in his mouth.

"Weak stomach, Mr. Zerga?" High Roller #1 asks

"I don't believe in weakness." "It costs too much." "I don't believe in questions either." Karl said.

This shuts up the high roller fast. Karl takes a look up from the table, just perceptibly, to spot Julian Jones on his way in, right on schedule. He approaches the pit boss by the entrance.

"Eddie, anything for me?" Jones asked.

"Mr. Zerga sir." "Lyman Zerga." "In the third position." "He wishes to speak to you privately." Eddie says.

"Who is he?" Jones asks.

"A business man of some kind, working mostly in Europe." "He's very vague, but I asked around." "Word is he deals primarily in arms." "One of the biggest." Eddie answered.

"Zerga?" "I never heard of him." Jones said.

"That's why I doubt it sir." Eddie said.

"He's staying here?" Jones asked

"Checked in two nights ago sir." "At the Mirador suite." Eddie answered.

"How's he doing?" Jones asked.

"Up." "Almost 40 grand." Eddie answered.

Knowing he can't duck this. "Good for him." Jones says.

At the Bellagio restaurant –(Same time as the High Rollers game is going on.) Kim Ocean sits a table alone dressed beautifully sipping on a glass of wine and checks her watch. Jones is late or very close to being so. . . all of a sudden a pair of hands slips over her shoulders. Kim without looking assumes it's Jones.

"You're thirty seconds late." "I was about to send out a search party. . . (Kim recognizes the hands and is stunned and shocked and speechless to see Tommy standing there in a black dress jacket and black slacks with a green dress shirt.) "Tommy. . .

Tommy is standing over her smiling. "Hello Kim." Tommy said.

Thrilled, petrified, and stunned to see him, but mostly outraged.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asks.

"I'm out." Tommy answered.

"You're out." Kim asked.

"Of prison." Tommy answered. "You remember the day I went for a cigarette and never came back." "You must have noticed." Tommy said as he gets ready to sit down.

"I don't smoke, don't sit." Kim said but Tommy sits anyway.

"Now, they tell me I paid my debt to society." Tommy said.

"Oh that's funny I never got a check." Kim replied.

Tommy smiles and Kim stares daggers.

"It's good to see you." Tommy says.

"You can't stay." Kim responds.

"You're not wearing your ring." Tommy said

"I sold it." "And I don't have a husband or didn't you get the papers?" Kim asked

"My last day inside." Tommy answered.

"I told you I'd write." Kim replied.

Tommy reaches his hand(ringed)for Kim's(ringless) hand, but she removes it from the table.

"Tommy. Go. Now. Before. . ." Kim says.

"Jones?" Tommy asks.

She freezes. Tommy knows. He smiles. Then to a passing waiter Tommy orders a whiskey.

"I gotta say Kim you're doing a great job curating the museum." Tommy says. Kim sighs exasperated. "The Vermeer is quite good." "Simple but vibrant." "Although his work fell off as he got older." Tommy said.

"Remind you of anyone?" Kim asked.

"And I still get Monet and Manet confused." "Which one married his mistress?" Tommy asked.

"Monet." Kim answered.

"Right." "Manet had syphilis." Tommy said.

"They also painted occasionally." Kim added.

"You don't know how many times I played this conversation out in my head the last two years." Tommy said.

"Did it always go this poorly?" Kim asked.

"Yes." Tommy answered.

"Sounds frustrating." Kim replied.

"Okay I'll make this quick, I came here for you." "I'm gonna move on with my life, and I want you with me." Tommy said.

"You're a thief and a liar." Kim said.

"I only lied about being a thief." "But I don't do that anymore." Tommy replied.

"Steal?" Kim asked.

"Lie." Tommy answered.

"I'm with someone who doesn't have to make that kind of distinction." Kim said.

"No, he's very clear on both." Tommy replied.

"Nice." "Work on that for two years, too?" Kim asked.

"Year and a half." Tommy answered. A light smile from Kim

"Do you know what your problem is?" Kim asked.

"I only have one?" Tommy asked

"You've met too many people like you." "I'm with Julian now." Kim replied.

"Does he make you laugh?" Tommy asked.

"He doesn't make me cry." Kim answered. Tommy sighed in defeat seeing that the conversation wasn't going as he wanted.

In the High Rollers room. Same time as Tommy and Kim's conversation. At the table Karl bets heavily for the bank. Jones is standing a few feet away watching. His pit boss is standing beside him.

"Go get him for me!" Jones instructs the pit boss. He goes over and whisper's in Karl's ear. Karl is excused from the table to talk with Mr. Jones.

"Ah, Mr. Jones, how are you sir?" Karl asks using his accent.

"I'm doing fine Mr. Zerga, how are you?" Jones asks.

"Never better." "I wanted to talk to you about something if you don't mind?" Karl asks.

"Sure." Jones answered as they go into a corner away from the table.

"The fight is Saturday, is it not?" Karl asks.

"Yes it is." "I can get you seats." Jones offered.

"No thank you sir, hand to hand combat doesn't interest me." "I have a package arriving here Saturday evening." "A black briefcase, standard size, the contents of which are very valuable to me." Karl says.

"I'd be happy to put it in the house safe for you if you'd like?" Jones asks.

"The house safe is for brandy and grandmother's pearls." "I'm afraid I need something more secure?" Karl asks.

"I can assure you Mr. Zerga, the house safe is utterly. . ." Karl's facial expression stops Jones.

"I can assure you Mr. Jones, your generosity in this matter will not go overlooked." "Now what can you offer me besides the safe?" Karl asks. His eyes are pure steel: He is not a man familiar with being denied. And Jones recognizes this.

Back at the restaurant with Tommy and Kim

"See, the kind of people you steal things from, they have insurance to compensate them." "They get made whole again." "I had to leave New York to get away from what happened." "How do I get five years of my life back, Tommy?" Kim asked.

"You can't." "But what you can do is not throw away another five years." Tommy answered.

"You don't anything about him." Kim said.

"Alright you don't love anymore, you wanna make a life with someone else?" "Fine I'll live with that but not him." Tommy said

"Spoken like a true ex husband." Kim replied.

"I'm not joking Kim." Tommy said.

"I'm not laughing either, Tommy." Kim shot back. "You have to admit there's a conflict of interest when you give me advice about my love life." Kim said. Tommy exhales and leans back in his seat.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong." Tommy replied.

Kim looks at him, maybe part of her knows that he isn't. She looks down at his ring, somewhat wistful. He sees her looking at it.

"Do you remember what I said to you when we first met?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, hi my name is Tommy and you introduced yourself as Kim remember at Angel Grove." Tommy said.

"No I'm talking about when you first told me about all this and everything the night we had a real long conversation on the phone?" Kim asked.

"You said I'd better know what I was doing." Tommy answered.

"Well do you?" "Because truly you should walk out that door if you don't." Kim said.

"I know what I'm doing." Tommy said.

Julian Jones is hovering over them, fresh from his conversation with Karl.

"What are you doing?" Julian asks. Both Tommy and Kim look up to see Julian standing there.

"Catching up." Tommy answered. "Forgive me I'm in your seat." Tommy said getting up.

"Julian, meet my ex husband Tommy." Kim introduced.

"Tommy Oliver." Tommy said extending his hand Julian shook his hand.

"Mr. Oliver." Julian said politely. (to Kim) "Forgive me for being late." "A guest required my attention." Julian explained.

"Tommy was just walking through the restaurant when he spotted me." Kim said.

"Is that right?" Julian asked.

"Imagine the odds." Tommy said smiling.

"Of all the joints in the world." Julian replied. "You've been in prison until recently." "How does it feel to be out?" Julian asked.

"Not the same." "Everything you want is on the other side." Tommy answered.

"That's the human condition for you." Julian replied.

"Julian, Tommy was just about to-

"I just wanted to say hello for old times sake." Tommy said.

"Why don't you stay for a drink?" Julian asked

"He can't – I can't." Kim and Tommy said simultaneously.

An awkward silence as Julian looks at Kim. He takes her hand in his.

"Well, then I guess we won't be seeing you again, Mr. Oliver?" Julian asked.

"You never know." Tommy answered.

"I know everything that happens in my hotels." Julian answered.

"So I should put those towels back." Tommy said.

"The towels you can keep." Julian answered. He was staring into Kim's eyes with a smile.

Tommy smiles. "Good seeing you Kim." Tommy said.

"Take care Tommy." Kim replied.

"Julian." Tommy says.

"Tommy." Julian replies in a formal way. Tommy leaves the restaurant.

Outside the restaurant- Tommy exits. He saw the mist in Kim's eyes just now. He knows he has a fighting chance with her. He goes down the escalator. What he doesn't know is that Wes is hiding behind a pillar. He then glances back at the restaurant and follows Tommy.

The Next Day- It's 12:48pm in Damon's room. He's sitting on the couch surrounded by combustibles, whittling and polishing a plastic explosive into an emerald shape. He turns on the t.v. as he works. A news reporter broadcasts live.

"We're here at the historic Paradiso Hotel and Casino, once the prize resort of Las Vegas, now seconds away from demolition."

At the Paradiso Hotel and Casino-Same time

Just down the block from Julian Jones Trinity stands the edifice of the Paradiso. Ric Flout's bankrupted hotel-casino. A crowd has gathered to witness it's destruction. Julian Jones walks to the stage with Kim behind him as he holds out his hand for her. Ric Flout's walks on the stage. The two boxers Floyd Mayweather and Ricky Hatton were also on stage given the privilege to press the button. In the crowd of people was Tommy. He was hidden in the masses with his eyes fixed on Kim, and Wes who was also in the crowd had his eyes fixed on Tommy. The news reporter is still on the scene at the Paradiso Hotel and Casino.

"And here's Ric Flout, the former owner of the Paradiso, came to bid farewell to his fabled resort and wish Julian Jones the best with his future plans for the property."

Julian greets Ric in front of the TV camera's and news reporters. Everyone is still smiling and shaking hands, but behind those smiles and under their breaths is . . .

"Ric, good to see you." Julian

"Go shit in your mouth." Ric

Kim who is standing by Julian, her eyes roam the crowd, and finds a pair staring back at her. Tommy's. She hold's his glance for a moment long enough for both Wes and Julian to notice. Julian, who puts his public smile back on and steps to the podium alongside Ricky Hatton and Floyd Mayweather, and together they all put their hands on the plunger. Julian Jones leans into the microphone.

"I hope there's as much dynamite in the Paradiso as there will be in this Saturday's fight." Julian says.

And WHOOMPH!!! The plunger comes down. Everyone has turned around to see it come down except for Tommy, as he keeps his on Kim, and Wes keeps his eye on Tommy.

"Goodbye honey." Ric says sadly.

In Damon's room at the same time. He's watching t.v. and he witness the Paradiso coming down which is right outside his window. He's speechless! The lights and t.v. in his room flicker and then they go out.

"Shit!" Damon says as he scrambles out the door, making sure he put a "do not disturb" sign on the door.

At Ric Flout's living room at night. 7:47pm. Ten of the eleven guys surround the model of the three casinos. Jason leads everyone in a run down of the heist.

"Call is at 5:30." "Makeup and costume." "Karl's package arrives at seven fifteen, and Wes grabs our codes." "All goes well there and we're a go." "Seven thirty Adam and Rocky deliver Dax and we're committed." "From that point, we have thirty minutes to blow the power or he suffocates." Jason explains.

All 10 guys are standing in front of their vault at the warehouse. This is the trial run. A clock reads 8:03pm.

"Once the electricity goes out, all entry points to the vault and it's elevator will automatically lock down for two minutes." "That's when we make our move." Jason's V.O.

Adam and Rocky demonstrate as they wheel in a cash cart and leave it in the vault's center and march out again, closing the thick metal door behind them. The vault's lock click. There is a silence for a spell, the lights flicker out, then the false top of the cart springs open, revealing Dax within folded neatly. He inhales deeply and slowly unspools himself from the cash cart until at last he crouches on top of it. He takes in the room: vacant and silent. Jason walks right by him incongruously.

"Okay, they've put you in the middle of the room, far from everything." "You have to get from here to here without touching the floor." "What do you do?" Jason asks.

Dax squats in a low position.

"Fin says he shorts it." Zack bets.

"Make it a sawbuck." Billy adds.

Dax leaps, hands first, from the cash cart to the ledge five yards away, and grips the safety with both hands without touching the floor. From this position he inches his way to a counter, then to the door. Everyone is impressed with the athletic ability of Dax. Zack pays up. Behind him a door slams. Everyone turns around to see Damon at last. Damon is covered in sewage from head to toe. He's not happy about this.

"We're in deep trouble!" Damon announces. Damon takes a sit on a hard wooden crate as the other ten are standing in front of him.

"The damn demo crew didn't use a coaxial lynch to back the mainline!" "Onioned the mainframe couplet!" Damon said pissed off. Ric leans into Billy.

"You understand what he's saying?" Ric asked.

"I'll explain later." Billy answered.

"Blew the backup gird one by one!" "Like Dominoes!" Damon said.

"Okay, Damon, calm down." "What happened?" Tommy asked.

_Flashback: A cabal of city engineers investigates subterranean fuse boxes. And Damon spy's on them hiding behind a near waterfall of effluent._

"They did exactly what I planned to do." "Only they did it by accident." "Now they know weakness, and they're fixing it." Damon explained. He smells pretty awful from the sewers as Jason throws him a towel.

"So now what?" Tommy asks.

"So unless we do this job in Reno, we're screwed." Damon answered.

"We could- Jason starts to say.

"By tomorrow? Tommy asks. Tommy rubs his chin in frustration trying to think of something.

"Hold on I got it." Damon says. All eyes are on him. "We could use a pinch." Damon suggests.

"What's a pinch?" Tommy asks.

"A pinch is the equivalent of a cardiac arrest for any broadband electrical circuitry." "Or better yet, a pinch is a bomb, but without the bomb." "Every time a nuclear weapon detonates, it unleashes an electromagnetic pulse which shuts down any power source within it's vicinity." "That tends not to matter in most cases because the nuclear weapon destroys everything you might need power for anyway." Damon explains.

"For how long?" Jason asks

"About 10 seconds." Damon answered.

"Can a pinch take out the power of an entire city?" Tommy asks.

"Like Las Vegas?" Damon asked. "But there's only one pinch in the world big enough to handle it." Damon answers.

Tommy and Jason trade a look. They have their answer.

"Where?" Tommy asks.

At California Tech Campus and Science Building: A White van shoots past the building.

Adam and Rocky man the front seats while Tommy, Damon, Dax, and Wes huddle up in the back. Damon and Dax both prepare equipment for the raid: hooks, a rope for Dax, a small blowtorch, and a drill for Damon.

"You two ready?" Tommy asks Damon and Dax. They nod and, with Tommy head out the Van's rear door. Wes starts to follow, but …

"Where are you doing?" Tommy asks Wes

"Going with you." Wes answers.

"Oh no, you stay here." Tommy replies.

"Ah, come on!" Wes complains. The door slams in his face.

At the Laboratory- Perimeter Door. Tommy picks apart a lock, then he, Dax, and Damon disappear into the lab's interior.

In the White Van: Wes twiddles his thumbs, tired of being treated like a kid. Meanwhile up front Adam and Rocky ask each other stupid questions to waste time.

"Are you a man?" Rocky asks

"Yes. Nineteen." Adam answers.

"Are you alive?" Rocky asks.

"Yes. Eighteen." Adam answers.

"Evel Knievel." Rocky replies.

"Shit!" "Okay, your turn." Adam says.

"Co-sign squared over .0455." Rocky says

"No. Co-sign squared over .0415." Adam replies.

".04-five-five." Rocky says.

"One-five." Adam replies.

"You're so wrong." Rocky says.

"You don't know your string theory dumbass." Adam replied.

An awkward silence between the two brothers.

"Mom told me she loves me more." Rocky said.

"She told me she was going to tell you that." Adam replied.

"Stop it." Rocky said.

"Make me." Adam replied.

"Stop it." Rocky repeated.

" Make me." Adam repeated.

They could be heard wrestling. Wes has had enough. He sneaks out the Van's rear door without Rocky or Adam hearing him. Wes sulks along the laboratory's perimeter, finds the door that Tommy pick loaded, and disappears inside. A moment passes as the next door opens and Tommy, Damon, and Dax appear with the pinch in hand, they've succeeded. Dax opens the door while Tommy and Damon put the pinch inside the Van.

"We got it." "Let's go." Tommy said. Adam floors it and they're off. They drive off and Tommy notices that they're missing someone.

"Hey wait a minute, where's Wes?" Tommy asks.

Everyone realizes Wes is not here. Then all of a sudden sirens and alarms begin to sound loudly. Tommy opens the rear door on the Van, with Damon beside him. His eyes scan the compound. Tommy sees Wes scrambling up some steps with a duo of cops chasing him. He ascends out of sight. On the other side of the building two more guards arrive on the roof and move towards the staircase. Wes will be trapped.

"There he is." Tommy points out. Tommy, Damon, Dax, and Rocky are all squatting side-by-side-by-side-by-side watching this. Dax makes a colorful observation about Wes's predicament. Of course no one understands him.

"We should go help him." Rocky suggests.

"Then there will be two of us who need saving." Damon replies.

"He knows where we are." Tommy said.

Both sets of guards appear on the rooftop, and find no Wes in sight.

"Where did he go?" Adam asked.

Tommy and Damon turn to see Adam and Rocky inches behind them wanting to spectate as well.

A second story window explodes, as a desk chair is thrown through it, followed shortly by Wes who leaps onto a steel mesh overhang running alongside the building.

"Alright, back it up." Tommy instructs. Rocky hops in the driver's seat and shifts the car in reverse backing up by the overhang.

Wes runs along the overhang, then leaps down the reversing van.

"Let him in." Tommy instructs. But Wes has rolled down the roof and on the windshield and falls to the concrete, but he gets up quickly. Rocky jabs his thumb over his shoulder as if to say get in the back.

"C'mon, c'mon." Tommy says as he lets Wes in. Wes scrambles in the van, and Tommy and Dax pull him in. Rocky hits the gas for a quick getaway, but he does so before the rear doors close and one of them slams shut on Dax's hand!

"AHHH!!" Dax screamed in pain.

As the van gets away, Damon tends to Dax's hurt hand. Tommy stares down Wes breathlessly.

"When I say stay in the van, you stay in the van got it?" "You lose focus one second in this game someone gets hurt." Tommy said

"Okay no big deal." Wes replies annoyed.

At Mirador Suite: The next day:

Billy has moved all the A/V Operations to Karl's suite. He scours the same images the watchers downstairs do, he eavesdrops on their communications through a headset.

Lost in the luxury role he dictates, Karl is sitting on the couch comfortably relaxing. Ric meanwhile paces the floor nervously.

"Where are they?" "That's what I want to know?" "Where are they?" Ric asks nervously walking back and forward.

"They will be here." Karl answered using his Lyman Zerga voice.

"They will be here." Ric mocks in the same tone.

Punching up a new set of views from the Eye in the Sky, Billy thrusts forward, alarmed by one.

"Yikes!" Billy says to himself.

In the Bellagio Casino Lobby: Jason keeps watch on the hotel's side entrance eating a breakfast sandwich. He glances at his watch, then outside again, as the white van arrives, only dropping off Tommy and Wes. As Tommy and Wes enter the lobby, Jason falls into step with them, exchanging a smile with Tommy but not Wes. He still looks chastised from the car trailer. The all get on the elevator.

"You boys have a nice trip?" Jason asked. Tommy and Wes both don't reply. Jason, smiling, looks over to Wes, glowering, then to Tommy. Before Tommy can explain the doors part at the Mirador Suite, where Billy greets them urgently.

"We have a serious problem." Billy informs Tommy, Jason and Wes.

On Billy's Laptop: A mug shot of Tommy, complete with vital information. Height, weight, and criminal history.

"You've been red flagged." "It means the moment you step foot in that casino floor, they'll be watching you, like hawks." "Hawks with video cameras." Billy explained.

"This is a problem." Tommy said. Jason is reading the print out paper of Tommy's information. Karl is watching t.v. and it distracts Jason.

"Hey Karl can you turn the t.v. off?" Jason asked.

"I'll turn it off when I'm ready." Karl replied.

"KARL!" Jason yelled.

"Okay, okay, it's off." Karl said turning it off.

"Any idea of how this happened?" Jason asked Tommy.

"No." Tommy answered lying shaking his head.

"Ah come on, don't act like you don't know." Wes said. "He's been chasing Jones's women again." "They got into an argument two nights ago." Wes answered. Tommy looked at Wes upset.

"Who told you to do that?" Tommy asked Wes. Before Wes could answer.

"I did." Jason answered. He and Tommy hold a stare. "I knew you wouldn't be able to leave Kim alone." Jason said.

"Who's Kim?" Ric asked.

"My wife." Tommy answered.

"Ex wife." Jason corrected.

"Kim is here? Karl asked unaware.

"I'm sorry bro." "I didn't know if it would sting you, but it did." "You're out Tommy." Jason announces.

Everyone in the room is shocked!

"This is not your call." Tommy says to Jason.

"You made it my call." "When you put Kim before us, you made it my call." Jason replied.

"He's out!?" Ric asked shocked at what he just heard.

"It's either that or we call this whole thing off!" "His involvement puts us all at risk." Jason said.

"He just can't be out." "Who's gonna trigger the vault?" Ric asks. Jason turns around in his chair to face Wes.

"Hey kid, you up for it?" Jason asked Wes.

Wes's eyes drift scared to look at Tommy. Whatever acrimony he felt before, he never meant to kick Tommy off the job. He nods, half –cocksure/half scared pissless. He's up for it. Tommy stares dagger Jason.

"This is my job." Tommy says to Jason.

"Not anymore." Jason replies.

Tommy can see everyone is on Jason's side. Defeated he leaves the room, to the balcony, not before he stares down Wes.

"Call everyone, and tell em a change of plans." "Curtain goes up at seven." Jason said.

Billy exits. Everyone else in the room staggers about, like witnesses after an execution. Jason steps out onto the balcony to talk to Tommy. Wes watched from inside but their words cannot be heard.

"Kim is with Julian now?" Nobody responds. "She's to short for him." Karl says.

In Jones's Suite- The Dressing Room- Night.

Kim is readying herself for the big event. She glances at herself in the mirror putting on lotion, then spots Jones in the reflection, pacing the bedroom behind her on the phone.

"Yes. Yes. No. Very much no." A short silence. "Then inform Mr. Levin he'll find a better view of the fight in front of his television." "Surely he must have H.B.O." Julian replied. He hung up the phone and approaches Kim. He gently puts his hand on her shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?" Julian asks.

"You." Kim answers. Julian smiles at her. He has to go.

On the elevator: Riding down, Julian Jones checks his watch. The elevators doors open and he steps out to the casino floor.(The Bellagio) The time is 7:00

He's on the platform overlooking the casino floor. Jones meets Mr. Crew , his Casino Manager according to schedule.

"Any sign of Oliver?" Julian asks Mr. Crew

"Not in a couple of hours." "You want him out?" "I can bounce him from the state for parole violation if you like." Eddie suggested. Jones shakes his head saying no.

"Put a guy on him." "He's here for a reason and I'd like to know what it is." "If he comes anywhere near Kim, take it to the next level." Julian instructs.

"Bruiser?" Eddie asked. Julian nods and then goes on his way.

At the Casino Entrance: Karl, as Lyman Zerga, stand ramrod straight dressed in his suit, looking through the sliding doors out at the valet station. From behind, Julian Jones approaches. Two security guards walking half pace behind him. Karl spots him in the glass reflection but does not turn.

"Mr. Jones." Karl greeted in his accent.

"Mr. Zerga." "It's a very busy night for me." "Are we on schedule?" Julian asks.

"I have no other reason to suspect otherwise." "My couriers should be here momentarily." Karl answered.

A short silence as Jones studies Karl.

"It's a nice evening." "Shall we wait outside?" Julian asks.

On Bellagio valet area. Jones and Karl emerge, guards positioned around them.

"They're in position." Adam V.O.

"Okay, we're a go." Billy said over static.

Bellagio Casino Valet Area- Sunset

A white limousine pulls up to the valet area where Julian and Karl are waiting.

"Adam gets out the passenger side, with a briefcase handcuffed to his wrist, as Rocky comes around from the drivers side, both of them dressed in suits and shades posing as Karl's bodyguards.

"Mr. Zerga, a gift from Mr. Hesse.

Adam extends the briefcase to Karl, so that they both clasp the handle, as Rocky produces the key, unlocks the cuff on Adam's wrist, transfers it to Karl's, clamps it shut, and hands Karl the key.

"Thank you, Friedrich Gunther." Karl says.

"He turns, nods to Jones, and they retreat into the hotel, the security guards and Rocky and Adam following them.

Inside the Bellagio Casino: Zack deals blackjack to a full table. His eyes gaze past his players to Karl, the guards and Jones passing by.

Karl, Jones, and the guards are all walking past the slots when Julian spots Tommy, dressed in a traditional black and white tuxedo lurking at the slot machine. He turns to one of his guards.

"Find Mr. Crew." "Tell him Mr. Oliver is in the west slots." Julian says. The guard nods and then goes. Julian continues with Karl.

"I'm afraid I can't allow my private security personnel inside the casino cages." "I hope you don't mind?" Jones asked.

"Of course not." Karl answers. He turns to dismiss Adam and Rocky when passing by on his way to the sports betting window, an old racetrack denizen happens to recognize Karl.

Karl? Karl Bloom, is that you?" The racetrack denizen asks.

Karl does his best to ignore the man. But even Jones notices. The guy seems to know Lyman Zerga. Adam and Rocky grab the man by his arms doing their bodyguard duty.

"Saul, it's me." "Bucky Buchanan, remember from Saratoga."

At last Karl turns to face the man, with shark's eyes.

"Friedrich, Gunther." Karl said.

An order: Adam and Rocky pick up the denizen by his elbows and haul him away. Karl turns to face Mr. Jones.

"Mr. Jones . . . (gesturing to the cage his briefcase) I have never enjoyed the touch of steel to my skin." Karl says. They proceed to the cage.

At the slots: Tommy sits in a row of octogenarians, all vacantly dropping $1 coins and pulling levers as he watches Karl and Jones disappear in the cage. That's his que. Tommy fixes his bow tie and heads to the restaurant where he knows Kim will be.

In the Mirador Suite: Wes stands dressed in a sharp conservative suit holding a briefcase. A far cry from the threadbare thief in Chicago. Jason is sitting relaxed in a chair inspecting Wes.

"Where you gonna put your hands?" Jason asks.

Wes clasps them.

"No." Jason replied.

Wes puts his hands in his pockets.

"Not the pockets either." "And don't touch your tie." "Look at me." Jason commands.

Wes does.

"That's how you gonna stand?" Jason asks.

Wes shifts his balance.

"Wrong again." "I ask you a question, you have to think of the answer, where you gonna look?" Jason asks.

Wes looks down.

"Death." "You look down, they know you're lying." Jason answered.

Wes looks up.

"And up they know you don't know the truth." "Don't use the 5 words when three will do, don't shift your weight, look always at your mark but don't stare, be specific, but not memorable, be funny but don't make him laugh, he's gotta like you then forget you the moment you've left his sight, and for God's sakes whatever you do, don't under any circumstances –

"Hey Jase, can you come here a sec?" Billy asks.

"Sure." Jason answers wandering off.

Wes is left utterly bewildered. A thousand commandments to remember and fifteen minutes to remember them in.

At the Warehouse- It's Dusk.

Adam and Rocky's white van whips around the corner and shoots inside. The van SCREECHES to a halt inches away from Damon, who stands ready beside the pinch. Damon, Adam and Rocky load the pinch up into the van's rear. Damon, Adam and Rocky then leave the warehouse fully loaded. It's 7:16pm

Inside the Bellagio Cages- Empty Count Room:

The room is empty. Karl places his briefcase on the table. Adjusts its numbered combination and opens it. Inside the case are 5 glittering emeralds.

"Can you lift them out please?" Jones asks.

Karl lifts the velvet tray out of the case, and Jones pats down the case's interior. Karl replaces the tray.

"Alright, Mr. Zerga, I acknowledge that the case does not contain any dangerous or illicit material." "I further agree to take custody of your case for a twenty four hour period to store in our secured vault." "While I cannot permit you to accompany the case to the vault . . .

"Why not?" Karl asked.

"Insurance, for one." "Security, another." "But most importantly Mr. Zerga, I simply don't trust you." Jones answered.

There is a knock on the door, and Mr. Crew the casino manager enters. He speaks low in Jones's ear. Karl has his back turned to them but can hear them.

"I put two plainclothes on Oliver." "He's at the keno bar now." Mr. Crew said. Crew nods and turns back to Karl.

"Mr. Zerga, this is Mr. Crew, my casino manager." "If you will allow, he will arrange for your briefcase to be stored inside our vault while you watch on a security monitor." "These are my terms, yes or no?" Jones asked.

Karl and Jones eyeball each other.

"You leave me no other choice." Karl said. Karl unlocks the cuff from his wrist.

At the Bellagio Casino- Kitchen Entrance-Night

The white van slows enough to unload Adam and Rocky, changed into waiter uniforms. They hurry a table clothed room service cart inside as Damon pulls away.

At the Bellagio Casino- By the Cage Door- Night

From a spotless pair of wingtips shifting from side to side, over hands flexing and stretching is Wesley Collins. He keeps an eye on the cage door, waiting for Jones to appear, as he tries anything to shake out his nerves. Then from a discreet earpiece he has in his ear is Billy watching from his hotel suite.

"Deep breaths, you'll do fine." Billy assures Wes.

"Thanks." Wes answers.

"No sweat kid, you're a natural." Billy says through the earpiece. Wes nods feeling somewhat confident about himself. "But don't screw it up." Billy adds. Wes's smile disappears as he continues to wait patiently for Jones.

In Billy's suite. There's a knock at the door.

"Room service!" The person announces. Jason checks the peephole, then opens the door to reveal Adam and Rocky in costume, with their room service cart.

"Who ordered the penne?" Rocky asked.

Billy raises his hand, as Rocky serves him his plate. Adam whips off the carts tablecloth. Underneath it is the false lid cash cart. Jason turns a corner to the other room, where Dax is.

"You ready?" Jason asks. Dax nods as he finishes bandaging his hands.

At the Bellagio Security Center- The Eye in the Sky.

Vince and Sam sit before the monitors relaxed, with their feet kicked up, as behind them Crew, Jones, and Karl enter. Crew who sees them relaxed coughs. The two watchers leap immediately to their feet.

"This is our security center, where we oversee all gaming in the casino as well as our vault." "You'll be able to monitor your briefcase from here." Jones explained. "If you gentlemen don't mind I have somewhere I need to be." Jones said checking his watch.

"Don't let me keep you." Karl said.

"Mr. Zerga." Jones said farewell as he takes his leave.

In the Mirador Suite: Jason and Billy are watching the monitors.

"Okay, Wes, you're up." Jason informed.

Bellagio Casino by the cage door: Wes taps his hand on the counter.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths." Wes reminds himself.

And here comes Mr. Jones, exiting the cage just as his assistant arrives with his portfolio. As he turns toward the restaurant.

"Mr. Jones." Wes calls out. Jones looks over his shoulder to see an unfamiliar face.

"Yes?" Jones asks.

"Hi, I'm Sheldon Willis, Nevada Gaming Commission." Wes shows his badge. "May I have two minutes of your time sir?" Wes asks.

Jones sighs. His evening has been sidetracked long enough, but.

"Of course, anything for the N.G.C." Jones answers.

At the Mirador Suite- Billy's Suite it's 7:27pm

Dax tucks himself into the cash cart's hidden compartment with a slim oxygen tank for company. Meanwhile Jason drills Adam and Rocky.

"Okay, when do you make the deposit?" Jason asks

"Not until we get your signal." Adam answered.

"Hey, what do you think we look like a couple of peckerwood jackasses or something?" Rocky asks.

No one responds.

Jason turns his attention to Dax, squeezed inside the cart.

"Amazing, how does it feel?" "You alright?" Jason asks. Dax nods. "Want something to read?" "Magazine?" Jason asks.

From the tangle of the limbs, a middle finger protrudes to show Jason what he can do with that magazine.

"Okay, I'm counting down." "Thirty minutes of breathing time start now." Jason says. On now a running clock appears on the screen descending from 29:59. Jason seals Dax inside and gives the top a tug. It's shut tight. Rocky redresses it with the tablecloth, Adam takes back Billy's penne on the way to the door.

"You gets no tip." Billy says to Adam

Moving with Jones and Wes into the Pit Boss's station.

"It came to our attention this morning." "Apparently you hired an ex convict." "He has a record longer than my . . . it's long." Wes says. Jones looks at him with a weird eye.

"If he is who you say he is." Jones calls the pit boss Eddie. "Hey Eddie, call over Winston Cranston?" Jones asks.

Jones and Wes wait side by side. While Wes does his best to play it cool, Jones looks into his portfolio. Suspicious of the young man, Jones decides to test him.

"You been at the commission long?" Jones asks

"Been there 18 months." Wes answered.

"You know Hal Lindley who works there?" Jones asks. Wes pauses.

"Not since he dies last year." Wes answered. Jones gives Wes that weird eye again. The pit boss Eddie returns with Zack.

"Mr. Cranston can you please come with us please?" Wes asked.

"What this about?" Zack asked

"It's about your-Wes said

"I think it would better if we talked off the floor." Jones interrupted.

Jones and Wes lead Zack away. As they pass an elevator it's doors open to reveal Adam and Rocky dressed now as security guards, pushing out the false lid cash cart. They leave behind a pile of dishes, waiter uniforms, and a tablecloth.

At the restaurant. At Kim's usual table where she sits to meet Jones. She is dressed beautifully in a pink Max Azria Strapless Satin dress. Tommy sees her and instantly goes to talk to her. While the waiter seats Kim she notices Tommy walking straight toward her. She goes straight toward him apoplectic.

"Tommy, no." Kim says rejecting Tommy without a chance.

"It will just be a moment." Tommy says.

She start past him, he grabs her arm to keep her, and she wheels on him as they go away from the table.

"You're up to something Tommy." "What?" "And don't say you came here for me." "You're pulling a job aren't you?" Kim asked.

"Kim. . ." Tommy said

"Well know this, no matter what, you won't win me back." Kim said.

"Kim, I just came to say goodbye." Tommy said.

This surprises Kim, and truth be told, this saddens her. She studies him for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Goodbye." Kim says sadly as a tear looks to form in her eye.

"You be a good girl." Tommy says. He start to kiss her, and then stops to see if she is ok then kisses her on the cheek and then leaves. Kim sadly pauses as Tommy leaves.

Tommy heads out the restaurant and runs right into the two plainclothes goons.

"Mr. Oliver, Mr. Jones would like to see you." Plainclothes Goon#1 informs

"I though he might." Tommy replies. The Plainclothes Goons escort Tommy to a room to wait for Mr. Jones.

At the Bellagio Casino inside the Managers office

Zack sits down at the table before Wes and Mr. Jones. Wes is straddling the desk. He takes his beeper off his belt when it pinches him. Jones checks his watch. The fight's opening bell is growing closer and closer.

"Thank you for you cooperation, Mr. Allen." "Or should I call you Mr. Taylor?" Wes asked.

Zack bristles, tries his best not to let it show. Wes pulls out a Xeroxed mug shot of and bio of him. Jones looks at it.

"You are Zack Taylor right?" Wes asks. "Formerly of the Tropicana, the Dessert Inn, and the New York State penitentiary system?" Wes asks. Zack Taylor remains quiet tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Your silence suggests that you refute that." Wes answers. Wes turns to Jones. "Mr. Jones, I'm afraid you've been employing an ex-convict." "As you know, the N.G.C. strictly forbids . . ."

"Dumbass Cracker!" Zack mumbles under his breath. A pause as Wes turns to Zack. He can't believe what he just heard.

"Excuse me?" Wes asks.

"You heard me!" "Just cause a black man tries to earn a decent wage in this state."

"This has nothing to do with . . . (Zack cuts him off.

"Some cracker cowboy like you gotta kick me out on the street." "Want you me to do smile at you?" "Shine yo shoes?" "You want me to dance fa ya? "Won't let me deal the cards, might as well call it white jack." Zack said shouting.

"I resent any implication that race has anything to do with this." "That was a horrible thing to say." Wes said to Zack. He turns to Jones. "Now as I was saying, the Nevada Gaming Commission strictly forbids the employment of colored people . . . I meant . . .

Before Wes could say or do anything else, Zack attacks Wes, lunging at him. Jones quickly steps in between trying to stop Zack from getting to Wes. As he steps in to stop Zack, Wes quickly dips his hand into Jones's tuxedo jacket and gets the code to the vault combination. Wes nods to Zack.

"You betta get him." Zack said angrily

"Calm down." Jones said sternly.

"Whatever." Zack replied as he backs away.

"You alright?" Jones asks Wes.

"Yeah." Wes answers.

In the Mirador Suite: Billy's Suite.

"He's got it." Jason says after seeing this. (Into his mic) Adam, Rocky deliver the package." Jason instructs.

At the Bellagio Casino – By Cage Doors

Two guards stand sentry outside the cage doors. Adam and Rocky move up with their cash cart, and Rocky reaches for his keycard and realizes he doesn't have it.

"Aw man, I think I lost my keycard." Rocky says.

"You told me you had it." Adam said.

The guard frowns at him.

"I know I thought I did too." Rocky replied.

"You are so stupid!" Adam shouts.

"Hey don't call me stupid, I just made a mistake that's all."

"Yeah a stupid one." Adam shoots back.

"What's going on?" The security guard asks.

"This dummy left his keycard." Adam answered.

"It's no big deal, just stop arguing." "Keep the noise down." The security guard warned.  
"Next time don't leave your card." The security guard advised.

"Sure, thanks." Rocky replies.

"No problem." The security guard says. He turns to the other guard. "Take this cart inside."

The sentry nods, swipes his keycard and enters with the cash cart. Adam and Rocky watch from a distance as they see the guard go in with the cart. They then hurry off.

Bellagio Security Center. Eye in the Sky.

On a monitor, the sentry pushes the cart down a cage corridor. On another, Karl's briefcase is escorted by another guard to the vault elevator. On another, Tommy is being escorted inside the cage by the plainclothes goons.

"There it is now." Crew points out Karl's briefcase.

"Wonderful." Karl replies. He is beginning to sweat. Nerves are overtaking him.

The Dax filled cash cart joins Karl's briefcase on the elevator.

Mirador Suite with Billy and Jason.

"That's my que." Jason says as he fixes his tie. "Give Damon the go." Jason says to Billy.

"Hey Damon, what's your location?" Billy asks into his mic."

Damon is driving the white van on his way to the Bellagio parking lot, listening to music didn't hear Billy the first time.

"Hey Damon!" Billy says again.

"No need to yell, I'm here." Damon answers he turns down the music.

"What's your status?" Billy asks.

"I'm almost there." Damon answers.

Inside the hallway of the cage. Jones exits the casino Manager's office with Wes and Zack. Jones hails the two guards.

"Show this man off the premises." Jones instructs the guards. "Don't ever set foot in my casino again." Jones tells Zack.

As Zack is about to led away Wes is scared with his back against the wall trying to get away from Zack.

"Cracker!" Zack says as jumps at Wes.

"Oh my god!" Wes replies as ducks in fear of Zack hitting him.

Zack is lead away by the two security guards. Jones checks his watch, he's really running late. Jones and Wes start toward the door. Wes checks his pockets, he forgot something.

"Oh crap, I forgot my beeper." "I'm sorry, I forgot." Wes says.

Jones hesitates. He's in an enormous hurry now. He's behind schedule, he hates being behind schedule. He turns to Wes.

"You know how to get back out?" Jones asks.

"Of course." Wes answers.

"Good." Jones replies as he walks off.

"Enjoy the fight." Wes yells. Wes smiles after him, withdrawing a page of combinations he lifted off the man.

Inside the Interrogation room:

Tommy sits opposite the Plainclothes Goons in absolute silence as he waits.

"How much longer do you think Jones will be? Tommy asks

"Just a few minutes more." Plainclothes Goon#1 answers. Tommy scans the room

"No cameras in this room huh?" Tommy asks. "Don't want anyone to seeing what happens here?"

The Goons say nothing. Tommy checks his watch.

"He's not coming is he?" Tommy asked.

The Goons look at each other. Tommy has caught their bluff.

"Who is coming?" Tommy asked.

There's a knock at the door, and the Goons smile. Tommy is about to find who. One Goon opens the door to usher in the Bruiser to come beat the hell out of Tommy Oliver. The guy is at least six – five three hundred pounds, but it's not his size that draws attention, it's his face.

"I guess Jones didn't like me talking to his girl." Tommy says.

The Goons shake their heads. Tommy smiles at the Bruiser, and the Bruiser snarls back. He rolls up his shirtsleeves, itching to tear a hole in this man. The Goons head for the door.

"We're gonna step outside now." "Leave you two alone to talk." The Goon said.

The Goons exit. Tommy and Bruiser face off. As Tommy opens his mouth to speak Bruiser's fist flashes out and knocks him down. Tommy rises, wiping a little blood from his lip.

"Jesus Bulk, not until later." Tommy said banging his fist on the table.

"Sorry Tommy, I – I forgot." Bulk apologized.

"It's okay." Tommy shaking it off. "How's the wife?" Tommy asked.

"Pregnant again." Bulk answered.

"We better get to work." Tommy said.

Tommy climbs onto Bulk's shoulder and pushes through the ceiling rafters.

Outside the Interrogation room, the Goons hear punches and groans inside.

Inside the Vault:

A guard wheels the Dax filled cash cart and parks it next to its twin. Then as an afterthought plants Karl's briefcase right on top of it. An unseen obstacle towards Dax's escape.

In the Mirador Suite- Billy who is watching the monitors.

"Oh shit." Billy says

Bellagio Security Center:

Karl witnesses this too, and stifles a reaction.

"Does this satisfy you, Mr. Zerga?" Mr. Crew asks.

"Yes, I'm very satisfied. Karl answered.

"Close it up." Mr. Crew said to Sam.

On the monitor, the vault door closes, but Karl looks anything but satisfied. He's sweaty, his mouth is so dry he can't swallow, and he keeps patting down his pockets for his Rolaids, without finding them.

"You alright sir?" Vince asked.

In the Cage/Hallway- Moving with Wes.

He circumspectly approaches the vault elevator door, checking up and down the hallways for guards.

Mirador Suite: Billy

On a monitor, Wes comes into view.

"Almost there Kid." Billy says.

Bellagio Security Center- Eye in the Sky

Karl spots Wes, but so does Sam.

"Who's that?" Sam asks.

Karl can't handle the suspense. He grips his arm and groans and this is no ulcer problem, this is a full fledged cardiac, and Crew, Sam and Vince all attend to him, their backs turned as . . .

Inside the Cage/Hallway:

Wes hurries to the elevator, punching Jones's combination on the keypad. The elevator doors open up for him.

Mirador Suite: Billy's Suite

Billy punches in a few keys. "Going to video now." Billy says.

Bellagio Security Center –Eye in the Sky.

As Karl and his heart attack hold the spotlight, a security monitor flips from a shot of Wes entering the elevator to a Billy fed videotape of an empty lift.

Karl passes out. "Call for a doctor." Crew instructs.

Inside the elevator:

Wes immediately reaches up the elevator's ceiling, pulls down its panel to reveal a trap door. As he starts to push it open a familiar face is waiting. Wes almost jumps out his clothes.

"Holy crap!" Wes shouts as Tommy is smiling at him.

"You didn't really think I was going to sit this one out, did you?" Tommy asked.

"What, didn't you trust me?" Wes asked.

"I do now." Tommy answered. He reaches down and pulls Wes, wide eyed, up to the roof of the elevator.

At the MGM Grand Arena-

The boxers enter the ring before a full, cheering house of people. Julian and Kim find their seats, a row in front of Ric and his entourage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!! The Ring announcer announces.

At the Bellagio Casino by the cage door.

Jason is wearing an Austin Powers wig and glasses as a disguise. He approaches the sentry guarding the cage door.

"Someone called for a doctor?" Jason asked.

In the Elevator Shaft- Above Elevator.

Tommy rips off his jacket and shirt to expose a rappelling line wrapped around his torso. Wes does the same.

"How'd you get here?" Wes asks Jason.

"Crawlspace." "And I had to give away a couple mil." Tommy answered.

"But what about – I mean that whole thing with Jason? Wes asked.

Tommy smiles at Wes.

Flashback: At the Mirador Suite: Balcony.

Earlier that day, just after Jason kicked Tommy off the job. As Wes watches from inside the room, deaf to their conversation, blind to their expressions, Tommy and Jason talk.

"You think the kid bought it?" Tommy asked.

"Hell, I think Ric bought it, and he knew we were screwing around." "You sure about this?" Jason asks Tommy.

Tommy nods. "Albert Collins threw me into the pool first time." "Least I could do is give his kid a push." Tommy answered.

Elevator Shaft-Above Elevator: Present

"Why'd you make me go through all this?" "Why not just tell me?" Wes asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tommy asked starting towards the elevator shaft ladder. "C'mon, Dax has about three minutes of air left." Tommy said.

Tommy leads Wes down and around the elevator and side by side they crawl onto the bottom of the elevator, gripping the undercarriage of the lift to keep from falling.

Bellagio Security Center:

Jason, who is playing the doctor, inspects Karl. At the same time, he inspects a monitor: the vault door closing with the Dax filled cash cart and Karl's briefcase inside. Jason stops, listens to Karl's chest, and then drops his head.

"He's gone." Jason said.

Crew, Sam, and Vince all bow their heads. At the door, two paramedics arrive with a stretcher.

"You're to late guys, he's dead." Mr. Crew said. The first paramedic turns to his partner.

"I told you to hurry." Rocky said to Adam.

At the Elevator Shaft- Below Elevator:

Tommy and Wes work, affixing suction cupped anchors to their rappelling lines.

"Who do you like tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Huh?" Wes asks confused.

"Mayweather or Hatton?" Tommy asks.

"The fight?" Wes asks. Tommy nods. "I'm going with Hatton." Wes answered. Tommy shoots him a look. "You like Mayweather?" Wes asked. Tommy nods. "How strongly do you feel about it?" Wes asks.

"You looking for action?" Tommy asked.

"I'd go for a buck." Wes answered.

"A buck it is." Tommy replied.

As Tommy and Wes are ready, poised at the top, looking into the abyss of an elevator shaft scattered with infrared sensors.

"Yo, Billy we're set." Tommy says into his mic.

Casino Floor: Outside Cages:

Jason leads the paramedics out, with "dead" Karl on their gurney.

"Billy we're set." Jason said into his mic.

At the Mirador Suite: Billy's room.

Billy heard the cue from Tommy and Jason.

"Hey Damon, we're set." Billy said.

At the Bellagio Parking Lot: Top Level.

Damon is fixing his the pinch.

"Just give me a minute." Damon says into his walkie-talkie.

"We don't have a minute." "Dax is gonna pass out in thirty seconds." Billy replied.

"Then give me thirteen seconds." Damon answered.

Damon leaps down to hook up the pinch's wires to the van's engine.

At the MGM Grand Arena:

The opening bells rings: round one. The fighters break from their corners, feinting and jabbing. Sitting ringside is Jones and Kim. Julian looks at Kim and smiles as she winces at the first sharp blow.

At the Elevator Shaft: Below the Elevator.

Peering down into blackness, Tommy and Wes prepare to go any moment.

"You ever rappelled before?" Wes asks.

"Never. You?" Tommy asked.

"Nope." Wes answered.

Bellagio Parking Lot: Top Level

Damon finishes preparations.

I'm ready." Damon says.

"Ok hit it." Billy says over the walkie-talkie

Damon flips the switch. BOOM! A quick TREMOR, then stillness. He picks a point on the horizon, like Babe Ruth, and suddenly whole blocks of lights disappear. Casinos vanishing one by one. Flamingo, every light vanishes. Bellagio, the fountain goes flaccid.

MGM Grand Arena:

Both fighters move in simultaneously, sweat flying, both reach back, both going for the knockout hit when lights out.

Elevator Shaft: Blip- out go the infrared sensors.

"Now!" Tommy says.

He and Wes lean forward and fall. The cords reach their full extension, and Tommy and Wes bounce up, watching the floor recede.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!" Wes yells in pain.

Bellagio Parking Lot: Top Level

In the distance, lights come up again, first at the Mirage, then the MGM, gradually approaching the . . .

Elevator Shaft: Bottom

Coming to rest above ten feet from the floor, Tommy quickly pulls out a slim blade and slashes the two coils straight across. He and Wes go tumbling to the floor as their drop lines recoil lighting fast to their anchors, just before the infrared lights go back on line.

At the MGM Grand Garden Arena:

The lights suddenly appears back on revealing both fighters trying to get to each other. Their trainers from each corner are trying to break the fight up. The crowd roars in booing. Everything is in chaos.

Jones makes a quick survey around the arena.

"What the hell was that?" Jones asked.

He cranes his neck looking around the around the room. He smells a rat. His eyes fall on Ric behind him. Ric shrugs, "I didn't pull the plug."

"The first damn round." Jones says to himself.

Elevator Shaft: At the Bottom

Tommy and Wes arise from where they have fallen, clutching their heads and rubbing bruises.

"You alright?" Wes asks Tommy.

"No, but you're sweet to ask." Tommy replied.

In the Bellagio Vault:

Lights are just flickering on here when the false lid of the cash cart thrust upward slightly. It's Dax trying to get out, out of air and now alert to Karl's heavy case resting atop him.

Mirador Suite: Billy's room

Billy watches this on his monitors, just coming back on. His finger poised on a play button, as Zack comes in the door.

"Are they in?" Zack asks Billy.

"One second." Bill answers. He looks at Zack. "I thought you got kicked out?" Billy asks.

Zack shrugs. Suddenly one of the monitors aligns itself, and Billy presses play.

On monitor A: Overhead security cam view of the vault corridor. The three Uzi guards stand idly on duty. And the vault itself. Dax is trying to get out of the cash cart.

On monitor B: Overhead security cam view of the vault corridor: The three Uzi guards stand idly on duty and in totally different positions. Of the vault, no cash cart, but no Zerga briefcase, and no Dax.

"This tape is from last night." "Same guards, same . . .

His eyes fixing on Karl's briefcase pushing it closer to the edge of the cash cart as Dax tries to free himself.

"Shift." Billy says to himself.

Bellagio Security Center: Eye in the Sky

The room is abuzz with activity. The monitors here flicker back on too, displaying the images from monitor B, but every watcher in the place is watching a table because. . .

Bellagio Casino Floor:

The floor is going nuts. After the ten seconds of darkness, all bets are off. Some players doubled down during the blackout, other miraculously halved their bets. Consequently, Billy's video feed switch goes unnoticed.

Inside the corridor/outside vault:

Tommy and Wes pry open the elevator doors and squeeze out. Just beyond the next doorway stand three Uzi carrying guards, hovering outside the vault door and wondering what the hell just happened to the lights.

Inside the vault: Dax continues to push up the cash cart lid, and the more he pushes, the more Karl's briefcase slides off. Dax stretches his hand out to grab it, but it 's slid beyond his reach, to the falling edge.

The corridor/outside vault:

The Uzi carrying cards turn their backs to the elevator shaft, and Tommy and Wes appear in the doorway. They both snap gas pellets and slide them into the corridor.

Uzi guard#1(sniffing something)

"Yo, Ron was that you?"

Outside the corridor:

Tommy and Wes wait, Tommy silently mouthing a three count before hearing . . .THUD, THUD! Wes starts in to open the door, but Tommy stops him.

"Not yet." Tommy says. THUD! Another body drops. "Okay let' do it." Tommy says.

They open the elevator door to see all three Uzi carrying guards on the floor unconscious. They enter, waving the faint remnants of the gas from their noses, tiptoeing past the guard's bodies.

"You think Dax made it okay?" Wes asks Tommy

"I'm sure he's fine." Tommy assures.

Inside the vault:

Karl's briefcase is inches away from falling off the cash cart, which of course would trigger the floor sensor and terminate the heist here and now. Dax's hand stretches farther out to grab it, pushing it up a little bit more on the false lid until the briefcase tumbles toward the floor, but not before Dax snags the handcuff chain attached to it and swings it round. He's got it. He throws open the cash cart lid and takes the biggest breath of his life.

Vault Corridor: Outside the vault.

Wes punches in the code for the door to the vault anteroom. He steps back as it slides open revealing the vault door. It's sleek, immense, and impregnable.

"Jesus!" Wes said jaw dropping.

"There's a Chinese man with a hundred and sixty million dollars behind this door." "Let's get him out." Tommy said. He takes his hand and slaps the door hard.

Inside the vault:

Dax now sits perched atop the cash cart, Karl's briefcase opened beside him. He has removed half of "Lyman's emeralds." He hears the muffled sound of Tommy's slap and he knows it's time for him to leap. It's the same distance as the leap he made in the practice session, but this time he's only got one good try.

In the Mirador Suite: Billy's room:

Billy and Zack watch nervously.

"Fin says he shorts it." Zack said.

"No bet." Billy replies.

Inside the vault:

Dax prepares to leap, then springs across the room, to the ledge he must grab and he grabs it, but with only one hand he's slipping right away, in a second he'll hit the sensored floor. But in a flash, he spins and splits his legs, propping himself up between the two walls, inches above the floor.

In the Mirador Suite: Billy's room.

Zack and Billy exhale.

"I knew I should have bet." Billy said.

Outside the vault:

Tommy, oblivious to the close call, slaps the door again. A moment passes then Dax responds with a slap too.

"Okay." Tommy said

Mirador Suite: Billy's room.

Damon enters the room, Billy and Zack watch on a monitor as Wes punches in the combination he stole from Jones as Tommy unravels a thin electrical wire connected to a detonator.

"That's it?" Zack asked.

"There's still the five pins and the floor sensor." "Not much we can do about that from this side of the door." "But from this side . . ."

Billy punches up the image of Dax in the vault.

"A little bit of Semtex should do the trick." Damon said.

Inside the vault:

Dax sets the last of Lyman's emeralds against the vault door like a plastic explosive. He affixes the detonator receiver to it, then slaps the door all twice. He's set.

Outside the vault: Tommy responds with two hand slaps of his own. He steps back with the detonator in his hand, the wires are attached to the vault door.

"Counting down from twenty, now." Tommy says as he checks his watch.

Inside the vault:

Dax starts to retreat from the door, but gets yanked back. His hand's bandage is caught on the door.

Outside the vault:

Tommy is counting down. "Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen - -

Inside the vault:

Dax tries to free himself, but he can't use his other hand lest he drop to the floor. He tries gnawing at his bandage, which brings his face within inches of plastic explosive.

Outside the vault:

Tommy is still counting down. "Eleven, ten, nine- -

Inside the Mirador Suite: Billy sees this and is immediately trying to alert Tommy and Wes.

"Wes, can you read me?" "Wes do not blow the door, you're gonna kill Dax." Billy stressed urgently.

Outside the vault:

Wes hears nothing through his earpiece. "Five, four, three - -

Inside the vault:

Dax finally frees himself just as . . .

Outside the vault:

Tommy presses his detonator. Nothing happens.

Inside the vault: Dax, who is still on the door, remains frozen, trembling. Then he starts to creep back, leaping onto a money shelf, then another, as far away from the explosives as he can get.

Outside the vault:

Tommy presses it again. Still nothing.

"What's wrong?" Wes asks.

"I don't know." Tommy answers confused. Wes comes over to look.

"You checked the batteries?" Wes asked. Tommy blanches. Wes shoots him a look.

In the Mirador Suite: Billy's room

Billy, Zack, and Damon watch the monitors in disbelief. Karl enters the room, alive and dressed. His job is complete.

"Everything going okay?" Karl asks.

Outside the vault: Vault Corridor.

Tommy checks his batteries (the types built in power meters, both at zero percent) Wes ransacks the Uzi carrying guard's gear for replacements. He finds AA's in their flashlights.

"You know you lose focus for one second in the game - - Wes started

"And someone gets hurt, yeah yeah." Tommy finished. "I don't hear Dax complaining." Tommy said. He takes the batteries, and inserts them in his detonator, then slaps the door twice more.

Inside the vault:

Dax catches his breath on the far end of the room. He hears the slap, rolls his eyes, and ducks out the line of fire.

Outside the vault:

Tommy presses the button.

Inside the vault:

The emeralds explode. BOOM!!!

Outside the vault:

Several muted, but powerful blasts.

Wes inches forward, almost dreading this moment. He pauses.

"Do it." Tommy says signaling Wes to open the door. Wes pulls, and the door opens.

Inside the vault:

Tommy and Wes enter. Silence. The cash carts have crumpled, and the vault gratings, blackened, have held.

"Amazing?" Tommy asks looking for Dax.

Dax pops out from behind one of the racks, with his hair on end, looks like he just dropped out of a cyclone.

"Where the hell you been?" Dax asks. Tommy and Wes are stunned he said something in English.

Inside the Mirador Suite: Billy's room.

Billy, Zack, Damon, and Karl watch as the first wave of bills get tossed onto the vault floor. Smiles fill the room on all four faces.

"Ever been in love?" Karl asks Zack.

Zack considers it. "Maybe in high school." Zack answers.

"Well this is better." Karl replies.

Casino- In the Bellagio Casino: Jason is dressed in a black suit with a gold dress shirt. He steps forward as people stream past him in the casino which is still hectic and rowdy. He takes out a cell phone and dials a number.

Inside the MGM Grand Arena:

Moving with Jones and Kim, pushing their way out the crowd, going back to the hotel. A phone is ringing nearby again and again.

"You gonna answer that?" Julian asks Kim

"I don't have a cell phone." Kim answers. The phone constantly rings as they both stop and Kim checks her coat and pulls out a cell phone. Jones shoots her a look.

"It isn't mine." Kim replies

"See who's on the other end." Julian says.

Kim takes the phone and activates it.

"Hello?" She asks.

"May I have a word with Mr. Jones please?" Jason asks on the other end of the phone. Kim is confused.

"It's for you." She says as she gives the phone to Julian. He takes the phone.

"Who the hell is this?" Julian asks.

"The man who's robbing you." Jason answers.

At the Bellagio Security Center: Eye in the Sky

Julian enters the room, and fear enters with him, and of course Kim. As the room buzzes with activity, he keeps the cellphone to his ear.

"What the hell is going down there in the vault?" Julian asks.

"Nothing sir, all normal." Vince answers.

"Show me." Julian replies.

Vince pulls it up and points to the security cam view of the vault corridor and vault. Billy's tape.

"All quiet." Vince says.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Julian replies venomously on the phone to Jason.

In the Mirador Suite: Zack, Damon and Karl watch over Billy's shoulder as this phone conversation is broadcast over a small speaker.

"You're watching your monitor?" "Okay keep watching." Jason said over the phone.

Billy punches in some numbers.

Inside the Bellagio Security Center: Eye in the Sky- on Sam's monitor.

New images suddenly appear. Three masked men appear in the vault throw stacks of money onto the floor. The three Uzi carrying guards lie bound and unconscious in the corridor. The whole security room is in disbelief. Everyone's mouths drop except for Julian, who is utterly angry.

Inside the Bellagio Casino: On the floor.

Jason strolls so casually there's no reason anyone passing could suspect he was doing more than ordering a pizza.

"See in this town, your luck can change that quickly." Jason over the phone to Julian.

Inside the Bellagio Security Center: Eye in the Sky

Jones cups the phone so Jason can't hear him. He looks to Crew. "Find out how much money we have down there." Julian orders.

Kim in the midst of all this chaos is still curious. How did that cell phone get in her coat? And suddenly it hits her.

Flashback: In the restaurant: Earlier that evening.

"Goodbye." Tommy says.

Tommy starts for her cheek, stops to see if it's alright with her. He gently kisser her and slips the cellphone into her coat unnoticed.(end flashback)

Meanwhile, Julian is calling Kim's name.

"Kim maybe you should leave." Julian suggests.

"Why?" Kim asks.

"It would better if you weren't around for this." Julian answers. Kim leaves. Julian waits until Kim leaves then goes back to his conversation with the man who's robbing him.

"Okay, you've proved your point." "You've broken into my vault." "Congratulations you're a dead man." Julian says angrily.

"Maybe." Jason replies over the phone.

"May I ask, how do you expect to leave here with my money?" "Do you believe I'm simply gonna let you parade bags full of my money out my casino doors?" Julian asked.

"That's a very good question Jones." Jason said. "But, you're gonna carry out for us." Jason answered.

"And why would I do that?" Julian asks.

"Take a closer look at your monitor." Jason says.

In the Bellagio Security room: Eye in the Sky.

Julian looks at the monitor. As the three masked men stuff money into the large canvas bags and mark the bags with X's, another portion is of cash remains untouched, booby trapped.

"As your manager probably reporting to you by now, that you have a little over a hundred sixty million in your vault tonight." Jason says.

And as soon as Jason says this Crew the casino manager approaches Julian with the night's cash count: $163,156, 759.

"You may notice we're only packing up half of that." "The other half we're leaving in your vault, booby trapped as a hostage." "You let our eighty million go, and you get to keep your eighty, that's the deal." "If you try and stop us, we'll blow both cash loads." Jason said throwing down the deal, when all of a sudden he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Kim, face to face. She stares at him directly, she knows. Jason holds her glance.

"Mr. Jones you can lose eighty million dollars tonight secretly, or you can lose a hundred and sixty million dollars publicly." "It's your call." Jason said. He cups the phone so Jones can't hear him

"Hi." Jason says to Kim.

In the Bellagio Security Center:

Jones cups his phone too, and vents to rage. He knows what he should do, let the money go, and he knows what he wants to do, stop these bastards. He makes his choice. He turns to Crew.

"Make the call." Julian says.

Crew nods and calls 911

"911 Emergency response." The Person says over the phone.

Inside the Mirador Suite: Billy's room.

He listens in on the call

"Hello, this is Mr. Crew at the Bellagio." He says.

Inside the security Center:

"We have an incident here." Mr. Crew begins to explain.

Julian uncapping his phone.

"Okay, you have a deal." Julian agrees.

On the Casino Floor: Kim and Jason hold a stare as Jason holds the phone.

"Where's Tommy?" Kim asked.

"He's fine." "He wants you to go upstairs and watch t.v." Jason answered

"He does?" Kim asked a little pissed off.

"You have a deal." Jones says over the phone.

"It's alright Kim, I promise." Jason assures, then goes back to his conversation. "Good." "Here's what you do first, five minutes from now, the men in the vault are going to deposit six bags into the vault elevator." Jason says.

Kim isn't sure what to do. As Jason continues on the phone she backs off debating: Can she blow the whistle on her ex.

In the vault elevator: Close on six canvas bags

Each sealed tight, each marked with an X loaded onto the elevator.

"If they meet anyone we'll blow the money in the bags and in the vault." Jason's V.O.

In the Cage: Outside the vault elevator

A small cadre of guards await the arrival of the vault elevator. It's doors open to reveal the six large canvas bags each sealed tight, marked with an X.

"One minute after that, the elevator will rise to your cages." "Six guards will pick up the bags and carry them out into the casino." Jason's V.O.

Six guards do precisely that.

In the Casino: Moving with Jason past the slot machines.

"If anyone takes more than twenty seconds to reach the casino floor, or if there's any indication a switch has been made, we'll blow up the money in the vault and the money in the bags." Jason says to Jones. As Jason walks by a slot machine rings behind him.

In the Security Center: Eye in the Sky

Jones hears the slot machine. He turns to Crew.

"He's in the casino right now." Julian says.

"Of course I'm in the casino." "In fact I staying in your hotel." "And I have two words for you: mini bar." "Now back to business, as soon as your guards hit the casino floor

Bellagio Casino- Night

The six guards appear from the cage door, carrying six canvas bags marked with X's. Bellagio Security escorts them from the building.

"A white unmarked van will pull up in the valet station." Jason's V.O.

The white van idles at the Bellagio, it's windows tinted, the driver's identity is inscrutable. It is swarmed by security, but they maintain a wide perimeter.

"Your guards will load the bags in the van's rear." "If anyone so much as approaches the driver's door, we blow everything up." Jason's V.O.

The guards carry the money and load it into the van's rear. There they find a video camera mounted within the back seat of the van monitoring them. Still they cannot catch a glimpse of the driver. They close the van doors. The van then departs from the Bellagio valet station shadowed by five sedans. Meanwhile at the casino, a SWAT van arrives and unloads it's squad.

"Now what?" Jones's V.O.

"Now, when I get word that the van hasn't been followed, that the money is secure, my men will exit the building, and once their safety is confirmed, you'll get your vault back." Jason's V.O.

In the Bellagio Security Center: Eye in the Sky

Crew whispers to Jones. "The SWAT team is here." Crew says. Jones nods and throws him a thumbs up.

"Now sir, I have complied with your every request, would you agree?" Jones asks.

"I would." Jason replies from the other end of the phone.

"Good." "Now I have one of my own." Jones says angrily.

"Yes?" Jason asks

"Run and hide." "If you get picked up next week buying a $100,000 dollar sports car in Newport Beach, I'll be extremely disappointed." "Because I want my people to find you." "And rest assured when they do, they won't hand you over to the police." "Run and hide." "That's all I ask." Jones said finally releasing his venom and anger. Jones notices he doesn't get a response from the other end of the phone. That's because Jason has already left and the phone is sitting on a counter unmanned.

The Mirador Suite: Billy's room is empty.

The white unmarked van is navigating the street of Las Vegas, with the 5 Sedans following the van. A few cars back is a Rolls Royce following the action as well.

Kim is in Jones's room pacing back and forward biting her nails nervously, debating whether or not to blow the whistle on Tommy or not.

The Uzi guards are still bound, unarmed and unconscious to the activity within the fight.

In the Bellagio Security Center:

"Our guys say the van is headed toward the McCarran Airport." Crew says.

"Get everyone in position." "I want my vault back before that van hits the tarmac." Jones said.

The SWAT team all six members hustling through the cage corridors, armed with heavy guns, body armor and helmets and vision guards.

The white van approaches the airport.

Monitors of the vault:

The three masked men sit beside the booby trapped money.

In the Security Center:

Jones is in suspicion. He turns to Crew.

"Where's Mr. Zerga?" Jones asks off Crew's sheepish look.

"He died sir." Crew answered.

Jones shoots him a slow sideways glance.

The SWAT team:

They're rappelling down the elevator shaft, it's ultraviolet sensors are turned off by Crew, then move into position.

Bellagio Security Center: Eye in the Sky

The SWAT Leader's voice is being heard over the walkie-talkie and being seen on the monitor.

"Night goggles on." "Prepare to cut power." SWAT Leader's V.O.

Sam is handling the power switch "Ready when you are." Sam says.

Jones scours the monitors. The masked men continue to pace on one screen. The SWAT team prepares to invade on another screen.

"Do it." Julian instructs.

"Cut the power." The SWAT Leader says over the radio. Sam flips the power switch.

In the Mirador Suite: Billy's room

Billy's monitors all go black.

Inside the Bellagio Security Center: Eye in the Sky

The monitors in here go black as well. Jones listens closely to the SWAT frequency from his walkie-talkie.

SWAT frequency V.O. The leader's voice. "First wave, in!" "Second wave, in!" There is running, panting, then Wes's voice, distant and panicked.

"Guys someone's here!" Wes's V.O.

"Take him down! Now! The SWAT leader's V.O. A brief spurt of gunfire, then BARRROOOOOOM!!!

Dead silence in the security room. Sam stares at the deep into a monitor's dark pitch. Then . . .

The SWAT team leader speaks again. "Lights!" "We need power now! He says.

Sam flips the power back on, and the monitors as well. Visions of self destruction down below. Smoke fills the vault as two SWAT team members push through it. Other SWAT team members help evacuate the unconscious guards.

Jones speaks into his walkie-talkie. "What's the situation down there?" He asks.

"They blew it." "They blew the. . . .Oh Jesus." "If there was anyone in there, they're not in one piece anymore." The SWAT leader replied.

Jones turns to Crew furious.

"Tell them to take the van, I'm going down there." "And find out how they hacked into my system!!!!!" Jones yells as he exits the security room.

At the McCarran Airport- Night

As the white van arrives at the charter's airline's entrance, the five sedans converge upon it. Tires screeching and Goons emerging from the cars with weapons drawn.

"Get out the van now!" The head goon yells.

No response in the van. The head goon signals and the others shoot at the tires on the van.

In the Circuitry Room:

Sam investigates the Eye in the Sky's wiring. Reaching deep into the a mesh, he finds a foreign object: Billy's spider.

Inside the Vault Corridor:

The vault elevator doors open and Julian Jones makes his way into his smoke filled vault corridor. He passes the Uzi guards, awake and stumbling to the elevator with SWAT team members assistance, then arrives before his decimated vault: Anything within: people, money, Lyman Zerga's emeralds, could have only been destroyed.

The SWAT team leader approaches Jones from behind.

"Mr. Jones, sir." SWAT leader says.

"Yes." Jones answers looking at him with a sideways glance.

"We couldn't find any survivors or any of your money." "I'm sorry sir." The SWAT leader apologizes.

Jones doesn't want to hear anymore. The SWAT team failed him.

"Take your men out." Jones commands.

"Okay, guys, grab your gear and move out." The SWAT leader orders.

"Crew, how are we with the van?" Jones asks into his walkie-talkie.

At the McCarran Airport:

The stalemate with the van continues. Still no movement from inside.

"Out of the van now! Hands up!" The head goon yells.

The head goon cautiously approaches the van, reaches for the drivers door, and yanks it open. Inside there is no driver, just a video camera mounted at eye level. The head goon cranes his head back confused. He notices for the first time an enormous antenna sprouting from the van's rear bumper. The van suddenly lurches.

Short distance away: Close on remote control.

Complete with a tiny video monitor and a steering mechanism, it's a near replica of the one Rocky DeSantos uses in a monster truck drag race that he and Adam do alot. Rocky is using it now, as he sits next to Ric on the passenger side and watches the goons scramble back and forth with the flat tired van.

"Enough monkey business, blow it so we can go." Ric said.

Rocky brings the van to a stop, then readies a distinctive red button on his remote.

Back with the van:

As the head goon reaches for the rear door, his hand is inches away when . . . . BARROOOOOOM!!! The door explodes open! Knocked on his ass, the head Goon watches as the canvas X bags within burn to cylinders. He does, however happen to notice one burning shred of paper dislodged from a bag. It's a promotional flier for a call girl service.

Inside the Bellagio Vault:

Jones steps over the scattered remains of his vault. He picks up a fragment of a cash cart, burnt to a crisp, then lets it drop.

"Mr. Jones." Crew's voice from over the walkie-talkie.

"Yes?" Jones asks.

"They took the van." Crew responds.

"And?" Jones asks wanting to know what happened.

Crew is hesitant to say because it's bad news. "They blew up the bags, sir." Crew answers.

Jones drops the walkie-talkie by his side. "Shit." Jones says to himself.

"Sir. . . sir. . ." Crew says.

"What, Crew?" Jones asks.

"They say it doesn't look like there was any money in the bags, sir." Crew answers.

"What?!" Jones said getting angry all over again.

"They said there was no money in the bags." "The bags were filled with fliers for hookers." Crew said.

"What do you mean there was no money in the bags?" Jones asked.

"That's what I said sir." "I don't understand, we both saw the them putting money inside those bags." Crew said.

Jones stops dead cold. He stares down at the floor where an engraved sign reading Bellagio has been smoke stained.

"Crew, cue up the tape of the robbery." Jones instructs.

Inside the Bellagio Security Room: Eye in the Sky

Crew stands before several monitors as Vince cues up the masked men robbing the vault.

"Does it say Bellagio engraved on the vault floor?" Jones asks Crew.

In the masked men image it does not say Bellagio on the vault floor.

"No sir, it doesn't." "I- - I don't understand sir." Crew said.

Inside the vault:

Jones exhales. "I had the word Bellagio installed in on Tuesday." "The image that we saw of the men robbing us was a tape." Jones explained.

"What?" Crew said bewildered.

"Someone built a duplicate of my vault, then made a tape of them robbing it." "When we saw them putting money into those bags, that wasn't actually happening." Jones explained.

Inside the Security Room:

Crew's jaw drops as he watches the tape again. He's absolutely stunned.

"Then sir, what happened to all that money?" Crew asked.

Inside the Bellagio Casino: Night

Carried through the Bellagio casino, held by the SWAT team leader leading his men out (8 in all) and at last they lift up their night vision goggles. It's Jason, in full regalia, leading Billy, Zack, Karl, Damon, Adam, Dax, and Wes out the casino, each dressed as a SWAT team member carrying a duffel bag with nearly 20 million dollars inside.

Flashback: Inside the Mirador Suite: Billy

He reroutes the call that Crew made when he called 911.

"911, emergency response." Billy says.

Adam, dressed as a SWAT member, hustles down the cage corridor with no problem.

Karl has trouble rappelling down with the rest of the group.

Damon takes position next to Jason at the elevator shaft's bottom. Just a few feet away Tommy sits smiling.

"Prepare to cut the power." Jason said trying to hide his voice.

Dax lights a short fuse leading into the vault.

Guys, someone's here!" Wes said.

Jason fires a spurt of blanks. BARRROOOOOOM!! No one is really hurt, nor the money, which is stacked neatly in a corridor, ready to be packed into the phony SWAT team bags, and body armor. End flashback.

Bellagio Casino- Night (Present)

The SWAT team exits and boards the second vehicle Adam and Rocky have been working on all this time. It's a replica of a SWAT van. Adam takes the wheel as the others jump in the back. Jason flips open another cell phone.

"Las Vegas P.D." "This is officer brooks, New Jersey Probation Division." "I have a violator in your jurisdiction." Jason cups the phone. "Hit it." He says to Adam.

Adam hits the gas and the vehicle peels away, carrying it's cadre of new multi millionaires away far away from the Bellagio Hotel and Casino.

Inside the Bellagio Vault:

Jones squats down to inspect a burnt scrap of paper on the vault floor. It's a flier for a strip joint. It finally occurs to Jones. Oliver.

Inside the Cage/Hallway: Moving with Jones.

Heated, he approaches the interrogation room, where his Plainclothes Goons keep watch.

"Open the door." He commands. The plainclothes goon opens it. Jones walks in to see Bulk throwing a mean left hand across Tommy's face. When Bulk sees Jones he backs away. Tommy is on his knees getting up from the hit. Jones studies Tommy hard. Tommy is sill in his black and white tuxedo. The bow tie is off and his shirt is dirty from being thrown around by Bulk. He gets up and looks at Jones.

"Hey there Jones." "How's the other fight going?" Tommy asks.

Jones tries to keep his cool.

"Did you have a hand in this?" Jones asks seriously.

Did I have hand in what?" Tommy asks.

Jones eyes Tommy hard. Is he bluffing? He looks at Bulk and then at Tommy.

"I'm going to ask you one last time." "Did you have hand in this?" Jones asks.

"Jones, I don't know what you're talking about." Tommy answers.

Jones isn't sure what to make of this. Tommy was in the interrogation room while this happened. He can't be certain if Tommy had a hand in this or not.

"Get him out of here." Jones commands.

In Jones Suite:

The phone rings. Kim answers it.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Turn to channel 88." The person on the other end of the phone says.

"Who is this?" Kim asks, but the person already hung up. Kim picks up the remote and turns to channel 88. On her t.v. a security angle of the cage hallway is being shown. The Goons are escorting Tommy out. Kim gasps as she watches this. Tommy is walking with confidence when he blurts out.

"What happened Jones did you get robbed or something?" Tommy asks teasingly.

Jones looks up suspicious. He knew Tommy was in on this.

"Stop there." Jones says.

The Goons and Tommy stop and turn around to face Jones. Crew the casino manager has just joined Jones.

"Where is my money?" Jones asked Tommy.

"What if I told you I could get you your money back, would you give up Kim?" Tommy asked. Jones hesitates.

"I would say yes." He answers.

Kim is heartbroken. She can't believe Jones would choose money over her. I guess she sees what's important to him now. She grabs her coat and leaves the suite.

"Okay, I know a guy, I'll talk to him he'll get you your money back." Tommy said.

"You know a guy." Jones said. That wasn't going to work. "Escort Mr. Oliver out. And contact the police." "I imagine Mr. Oliver would be violating his parole." Jones said.

Jones watches as the Goons escort Tommy out to the police.

"Maybe we should have held him." Crew suggested.

"No. Follow him. Everywhere." Jones replied.

On the Casino Floor: Outside the cages

Jones exits. Takes in his casino. It's been a bad night. He's down a hundred and fifty million. He heads toward the elevator and presses the up arrow. The elevators doors open and Kim is standing there. She steps off and breezes right past him.

"Kim . . . Kim?" Jones says, but she doesn't stop She stops and turns around to face him.

"You of all people should know Julian, in your hotel there's always someone watching." Kim said.

Kim keeps going without looking back. Jones now down a hundred and fifty million dollars and one woman, boards the elevator. It's doors close on him.

At the vacant warehouse around 2 a.m. Ric and Rocky are already there.

The SWAT van rounds the corner and ducks inside the warehouse. All eight men SWAT members reappear. They're dressed in their own everyday wardrobe, with grins on their faces and change in their pockets. They begin their victory stroll, as they leave the warehouse and head together all 10 men head down to the Strip.

Moving with them:

Jason leads Billy, Zack, Ric, Damon, Adam, Rocky, Dax, Wes, and Karl to the strip. They all stand in front of this beautiful fountain and admire the scenery one last time together. Jason who is in the middle looks to his left at the guys and then to his right. He nods and then leaves. Then one by one, the group splinters off and goes their own way.

At the Bellagio Casino:

Kim exits the casino, searching for Tommy. She rounds the parking lot for him. Kim looks to her right and sees a police car putting someone in the backseat. It's Tommy. Kim in her golden dress runs toward the police car.

:"Wait!" She yells as she tries to get their attention. "That's my husband." Kim says. The officers wait as Tommy is handcuffed and prepared to be loaded in. He looks up to see Kim, who is in tears. They hold each others glance.

"Tommy." Kim says sadly but forgivingly.

"Kim, I told you I knew what I was doing." Tommy said warmly as he smiled to Kim

"But I didn't. Kim replied. "How long will you be." Kim asked.

"About three to six months." Tommy answered.

The cop lowers Tommy's head in the car. The squad door closes him in. Kim is standing there sadly, staring in Tommy's eyes, she doesn't want Tommy to go. Tommy smiles at Kim warmly as if to say everything will be okay while I'm gone. The car pulls away.

Across the street: Jason watches as Tommy is being taken away. But not for long. Jason hops in his car and pulls around to go pick up Kim who doesn't know he's watching. Jason's red ford falcon pulls up. Jason looks up at Kim. She smiles warmly at him and gets in on the passenger side. And Jason rides away.

At a minimum security prison- day around 12- Three to six months later.

The great metal gate is opens once more, revealing Tommy Oliver in it's frame once again, ready for release. He looks forward. No one is there to greet him, and the view of New Jersey looks no brighter than it did before. He takes his first step into a free America. He sees Jason leaning against a fence eating a burger, and his car nearby.

"Look like you just got married." "I hope you were the groom." Jason says.

"Oh yeah, Ernie called." "He wants his Hawaiian shirt back." Tommy shot back. Jason smiled. Tommy looks at Jason's car.

"Looking for someone?" Jason asked.

"Thirteen million and you drive that crap to come pick me up." Tommy replies.

"I blew it all on the suit." Jason answered. They shake hands Jason looks over to Tommy. They walk towards Jason's car.

"Everybody still here?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah they're at Ric's." Jason answered. "Where do you wanna go first?" Jason asked.

"To a phone." Tommy answered. Jason anticipated this.

"I stopped and picked up your personal effects, and put them in the back seat." Jason said.

"My what?" Tommy asked.

Tommy gets to the driver's side and looks in to see Kim sitting in the back. She smiles at him. Tommy is smiling back.

"I'm not sure this belongs to me bro." Tommy said.

"Sure they do." Kim replied.

Tommy and Jason get in. Tommy gets in the back seat with Kim. He kisses Kim. Jason starts the car.

"Hi." Tommy says.

"Hi." "We gotta get Jason a girl." Kim said.

"There's a strip club down the road." Jason replied. Tommy notices that Kim is wearing her ring.

"You said you sold this." Tommy said.

"I said that." Kim replied

"Liar." Tommy said.

"Thief." Kim shot back. They kiss again. As Jason drives off, another car begins to follow from a distance unnoticed. On the wheel it's Jones two Plainclothes Goons.


End file.
